


The prize to pay for freeing the lost souls

by Alexei2020



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark!Tony, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: Thanos was the worst thing that happened to this universe for a lot of reasons. But the fact that it created this bond between people, locking them together, may be the only semi good thing to come out of it all. Some speculate it was the soul stone's prize for letting half the universe free again. Other's say it was a curse. Peter didn't really care what it was. It intrigued him, sure. But he didn't put a lot of energy in it. He was, most of the time, happy with his life. He still had nightmares, and flashbacks of the night on Titan. Of the day he returned 5 years later. Of the time he spent in the stone. Living there. Moving on. Just to be dragged back, right into another war. Seeing Tony, lifeless and burned. He still can't wrap his mind around how he even survived that. Thank every deity out there for Dr. Strange and Wanda for whatever they did.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 152





	1. 1

Peter dropped his keys in the bowl, and his satchel on the floor beside it, letting out a sigh before he locked his door and trudged into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Karen. Any news for me today?" He started the coffee maker and stared blankly into the fridge, secretly wishing he had Dr. Strange's powers and could fill the kitchen with all his favorite foods without having to leave the apartment.

"Mr. Stark wants to tell you that Morgan has requested your presence this weekend for a family dinner. Captain America wanted to thank you for your help on the mission last night and Dr. Banner wants your insight on a new project. The files were sent at noon. How was your day, Peter?" Karen's calm voice filled the small apartment, and Peter could swear he would marry her if she was an actual human being. The AI always made him smile, even after a long day at work, with his head aching from inhaling chemicals all day. She somehow knew how to make him relax, even with the simplest gestures.

"It was fine, thanks Karen. Could you show me Dr. Banner's files, and let Cap know it was no big deal? Do I have any plans this weekend by the way?" He scratched his head, grabbed his coffee and turned around, almost dropping it as a hologram appeared in front of him. Honestly, he loved Mr. Stark, and technology, but something was telling him that he would never get used to this. He steadied himself and let out a huff, silently cursing his brilliant AI, absolutely one hundred percent sure she did this on purpose, just to make him squeal like a girl. 

"You have dinner plans with Mr. Stark. He cleared your schedule for you." Peter's hand clenched and unclenched a couple of times to calm himself as he stared at Banner's notes, breathing through his nose. 

"Well, don't let him do that again, Karen. I am actually able to maneuver my own life, thank you very much. Did I have any plans before he invaded my privacy?" He zoomed in on the holo screen in front of him, humming in deep thought, making his own notes to Banner's newest project on a vaccine against an illness the space dogs from Thanos' war dragged with them. 

"I'm sorry, Peter, he hacked my systems, but you did not have any plans at the time." And Peter could swear he heard the apologetic tone in her voice, and it baffled him every time.

"I'll make a new firewall for you, Karen. It's not your fault. I'm sorry." He waved off the holo screen and put his cup in the sink. His stomach scolded him for lack of food and he asked his AI to order pizza while he rummaged his dresser for a set of clean pajamas and shuffling into the bathroom for a hot shower.

He dragged his hands through his hair, enjoying the warmth engulfing him as he stood there, feeling every drop pierce his skin, leaving it red and hot and massaging his sore muscles after a night of fighting stray doom bots on the loose in Manhattan, and a full day hunched over a desk. He had just soaped in his very grateful body when Karen informed him through the hidden speakers that Mr. Stark was calling. He declined, not really in the mood for his over protective father figure while standing butt naked in the shower after a long day. Of course it didn't matter, Tony's voice roamed his damp filled bathroom anyways. _Because of course it does._

"What makes you think you can avoid me, kid. I know you're home. what's up?"

"I'm having really hot shower sex, Tony. Is the word privacy included in that enormous vocabulary of yours?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. I'm so not in the mood for this. "What do you want?"

"I'm gonna ignore that sex part. Just wanted to make sure you got my message about this weekend. Morgan misses you." 

"About that... I'd appreciate it if you didn't just invade my life like that. I'm not a kid anymore. I do, in fact, have a life of my own. But I'll be there. Just... Stop treating me like a sims character. It doesn't work like that."

"But Morgan-"

"No. Tony. No. You know I'd come if you just asked anyway. I would never let Morgan down. Just stop. I'm 24 years old. I have a life. See you Saturday. Bye"  
Peter let himself slide down the tiled wall, chucking his face between his knees. A little freedom and trust would be gravely appreciated. 

"I'm sorry, Peter. I tried to decline." Again, Karen's voice was filled with an apologetic tone, and Peter couldn't do anything but laugh. A tired, humorless chuckle. God, he felt like he could just sink through the floor and stay there for a week. 

"It's not your fault, Karen. I'll get right on that firewall, as soon as the pizza get here, alright?" Maybe he could call Ned for help, get an opportunity to catch up with him too. 

*

An hour later, and Ned and Peter was sprawled out on the floor in the living room with a laptop each, cheap beer and bellies full of pizza. Coding the firewall was no hard task for Ned, and he worked flawlessly while filling the living room with small talk and a loving atmosphere only Ned could call upon. Peter was forever grateful. 15 years worth of friendship and he just knows he would be completely lost without him. 

"So... The weirdest thing happened the other day!" Peter glanced up at his friend. The all too familiar heartbeat jumped a little, and he had a glint in his eyes, that definitely wasn't there the last time they met. He tilted his head a little. Confusion spread across his face. 

"We got a new employee, and when I shook her hand this thing happened..." He waved his hands around, trying to emphasize something, but Peter was just as lost as before. "It was like we shared a memory or something. Like... I saw her as a child. Running around playing fetch with a dog." Ned shook his head, smiling fondly, looking down at his beer, before meeting Peter's eyes again. Studied his face as his doe eyes widened with realization. 

"No way, man! You met your soulmate?!" A wide grin spread across the pale mans face. "That's awesome, dude! Congrats!" He bumped his shoulder with his fist, and they both laughed, Peter just as happy as his best friend for this new journey he was getting into, and had every intention on tagging along, making sure Ned and his new companion got their happily ever after. Because that's everything he ever wanted for his friend. 

Thanos was the worst thing that happened to this universe for a lot of reasons. But the fact that it created this bond between people, locking them together, may be the only semi good thing to come out of it all. Some speculate it was the soul stone's prize for letting half the universe free again. Other's say it was a curse. Peter didn't really care what it was. It intrigued him, sure. But he didn't put a lot of energy in it. He was, most of the time, happy with his life. He still had nightmares, and flashbacks of the night on Titan. Of the day he returned 5 years later. Of the time he spent in the stone. Living there. Moving on. Just to be dragged back, right into another war. Seeing Tony, lifeless and burned. He still can't wrap his mind around how he even survived that. Thank every deity out there for dr. Strange and Wanda for whatever they did. 

The last two years after the return of half the universe has been one hell of a roller coaster. The people left had, like the ones lost, started to move on. Readjusting to a world with less people to feed, occupy. Imagine the shock and chaos when you suddenly have to fit the double amount of people. Again. 

But they managed to make it through that too. And after one and a half years of different crisis ranging from economy to feeding the actual population, things calmed down a little, and the crime rate was the new main focus. villains popped up everywhere. But when you travel to space at the age of 18, just because it was a little further down than you would be comfortable with, fighting a miniature godzilla roaming the sewers of New York isn't really that big of a deal. 

So Peter was, if not perfect, he was content with what he got, and how everything had turned out. He was reunited with MJ when he got back, even tried dating her for a while. They enjoyed it in the beginning, the cuddling, kissing and affection they had, still have, for each other. Until they tried taking it to the next level, and they figured they were both gay as hell. 

They are still friends, but with her studying on the west coast, it has been little contact as of lately. Ned was still Ned, and Star Wars and Legathons were still an annual thing they brought with them into adulthood. May found love again, and lives with Happy in their apartment in Queens, but Peter couldn't find himself barging back there after the five-year absence, intruding their new life, so he settled for his own place, and spends every Sunday afternoon with them instead, forever grateful that Happy is a better cook than his lovely aunt, who can't scramble eggs to save her own life. 

Morgan is a little ball of sunshine, and Peter adores her. She looks at him with a kind of admiration he never thought he would be on the receiving end of, not after having the same look on his face every time he looked at her father for the better part of his teenage years. But he loves her, and no amount of bad guys or paperwork will ever make him say no to spending an evening with her, singing along to every Disney song ever made. 

The avengers is something else completely. Once upon a time he would do anything to be a part of their world. Saving the universe, dying, living in another reality, being brought back and adjusting, kind of put a stop to that dream. He still helps them out from time to time, but he would rather swing around Queens, his home, sticking out for the little guys. Walking home drunk girls, helping old ladies across the street, and stopping the occasional burglar. 

He teams up with daredevil and Deadpool, whenever some weird villain tries to take over New York. Because apparently, it's stated somewhere in the villain 101 course that you have to at least cause some kind of trouble in that particular city. He and Johnny Storm had to lure Hagrid's three headed dog back down to Hades, because someone found it hilarious to let it loose in central park once _for Christ sake._

But he is content. And maybe aiding his friend on the quest to happiness with his newfound soulmate would make him happy too. 


	2. 2

Peter was currently curled up in a cocoon of eight layers worth of blankets, brown, tussled hair sticking out in one end and bare toes sticking out in the other. The sun was tickling the skin on his nose, shining through a stripe of uncovered window. He vaguely recalled Karen mentioning a call from a certain Captain, but before he could even grunt an answer he was met with the amused face of said captain, sending a blue glow across his face, blinding him momentarily.

"M'busy. Call back" he mumbled and turned his face around. What time was it anyways?

"Yeah. No. Rise and shine sleepyhead. We could kind of need your help with this dr. Doom guy." 

"Did we somehow travel back in time? Didn't we take care of that two days ago?" He turned back, squinting. The gears in his brain working overtime for a not yet awake state of mind. 

"Yeah. Fury thinks there might be more to it. And you did such a good job ripping them apart the last time, and we are kind of short staffed at the moment." Sam was not one to beg. He was no Steve Rogers, but he tried to keep up the legacy none the less. But with most of the originals dead or retired, and the new recruits being exactly that, new recruits, he needs to gather forces elsewhere when needed. 

Peter Parker knows how to be a brat though. And when he is so abruptly awakened from his much needed rest, he doesn't hesitate to use his genius mind to fuel his underlying evil heart.

"And why should I get out of my perfectly temperated nest to swing around in the cold for you? I bet Deadpool would love to be an avenger for a day." He smirks, studying the look on Sam's face as he scrunches up in disgust.

"No. No way am I spending a whole day listening to him bullshitting around and waving his katanas like he's alone in the whole world. I have no idea how even you survive that."

"I happen to enjoy taking down bad guys with spice girls blasting, dancing and annoying the shit out of them. Makes it more fun. Maybe they think twice before lurking around with loaded guns the next time." 

"I'm not taking Deadpool to a dance off with five hundred robots. might as well call Quill and his team of misfits."

"Good idea. You do that. It's like 5 in the morning. I would very much like an hour of beauty sleep before I have to point out every mistake Mr. Hulk made on his new vaccine."

"No. Okey. Okey. Please. I need help. I got Barnes, but that's it." Sam completed the request with begging hands and puppy eyes, and Peter considered his mission accomplished. Just to make sure, he had Karen screenshot it - definitely not for blackmail purposes - before ending the call. But by then his brain was starting to wake, and screamed for coffee to oil the rusty gears. 

He shuffled out to the bathroom, asking Karen to get the coffee started as he got ready for his day. He had a meeting about one of his web fluids, and the possible use in the medical field at 9, and then a meeting with Bruce at noon before he had to get to the compound up state for the mission briefing. 

Entering the living room, he was met with a snoring Ned, halfway off the couch. He snagged a picture, silently laughing and shaking his head before he went on his way to the caffeine screaming for him on the counter, and made a mental note to thank Stark for the coffee machine again. 

"Hey, dude." Peter poked Ned's cheek, deliberately placing himself as close to his face as he could, just to top opp his asshole behavior on this particular morning. Ned stirred, blinking his eyes open, and shrieked like a girl, jumping up, and tipping back, landing on the floor behind the couch with a loud _thud_ , tangled up in blankets. Peter fell backwards, clutching his stomach as he laughed, tears crinkled in the corner of his eyes, his belly hurt, and when he managed to calm a little, he looked up, and saw the very confused face peeking up from behind the couch, black hair sticking out everywhere, and Peter all but jumped back onto the floor laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. 

This was going to be a good day.

*

Peter's smile was permanently etched onto his face the entire morning. The meetings went well, and Bruce's gaping mouth when he explained the faults in his work was priceless, and in the end they managed to right it, so that he could start manufacturing it, saving countless lives in the process. 

The drive up to the compound was usually long and tedious, but with his own car, he found himself enjoying it non the less, with Panic! at the disco blasting the speakers, windows rolled down to feel the air whipping through his hair, the sun and breeze caressing his pale skin, it was almost, _almost_ , like swinging through the roof tops in the city. He sang along, drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and just lost himself to the ride. It was something completely different from the muted silence he was used to as a teen, when he spent the 2 hour drive in the back seat, and Happy's grunts in the front.

When he arrived, he took a moment to study the place. The nature around it, tall trees and the quiet lake, birds singing, and the faint smell of debris that never really left after Thanos bombed the place 2 years ago. But S.H.I.E.L.D had a good amount of construction workers on their hand, and it was rebuilt in a year, and the smell of paint and cleaning products assaulted his poor senses every time he set foot inside the main entrance. 

He didn't come her that often, it was a nice change of scenery, but he was a city boy at heart, and the silence always made him on edge, his enhanced hearing picked up on every set of foot steps, every nervous heart beat as he walked past the conference rooms, the clinking of glasses and silver wear from the lunch room, the occasional whistling from Fury's office when he was around, (which totally short circuited his brain the first time, by the way. He did not take director Fury for a whistler.) and even the yelling of commands coming from the landing pad on the other side of the premise. He would much rather drown his ears in the cars honking on the streets below his apartment, the constant chatter from people walking along the streets, the bells ringing in the stores when costumers entered. It was soothing, and overshadowed the dripping of the shower head, the neighbour turning around in his bed, or the fan whirring in his living room. 

  
"Hello, FRIDAY! How are you today?" Peter knew all to well, that the AI controlling the facility didn't really feel anything, but she and KAREN had a special place in his heart, and he liked to believe that they appreciated his thoughtfulness anyway. No need to get on the wrong foot with the computer with unlimited access to the digital world. 

"I'm feeling fine, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to inform Captain Wilson of your arrival?" 

"No thanks, just take me to him. He'll figure out I'm here soon enough anyway, right?" He stepped into the elevator, and a mischievous curve on his lips appeared as he climbed onto the ceiling.  
FRIDAY took him the Avenger's living quarters of the compound, and the first thing he noticed when he climbed out was one James Barnes staring straight at him from the kitchen with the most intense eyes ever seen in human history. _Do not piss off that guy. Noted._ Peter brought a finger to his mouth to let him know not to ruin his prank, and the grey, cold eyes just studied him before he shook his head with a small smile quirking on his lips. Sam was seated on the couch, completely entranced by a StarkPad in his hands, so Peter did what he does best, and sneaked up on him, lowering himself silently from a web until he was head to head with the new Captain. 

"What are you reading?" 

A shriek, a flying StarkPad and a terrified Falcon glued to the wall was what it took for both Barnes and Peter to double over. 

"Aren't you supposed to be immune to things like this with your line of work?" Sam just glared, peeling himself off the wall and picking up the device now lying on the other end of the room. Peter dusted off his clothes, straightening himself up and looking innocent as hell when he tilted his head and widening his already big, doe eyes. 

Barnes came up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, still smiling, but just as he was opening his mouth to talk, Peter turned his head to look at him.

_Bucky walked with long strides into an alleyway as he saw three teenagers flee, laughing as they ran down the street. He could hear shuffling from a dumpster located along the brick wall, and let out a loud sigh, before opening it and glaring down at the scrawny teen that was Steve Rogers._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Bucky furrowed his brows, his voice low and in disbelief. "You do know the difference between the dumpster and your bed, right?"_

_"I didn't put myself in her, Bucky. Could you help me out?" The annoyance in the tiny teens voice did nothing to calm the bigger one standing on the other side of the metal container. The strict line on his forehead only deepend as he looked over the mess on the blond boy's features._

_"You need to stand up for yourself, pal. Or back the hell away when you see them coming. Your ma's gonna kill me when she sees that beat up face of yours!"_

_"It's not your job to look after me. And I am sticking up to everyone else. Rather me than them, right?"_

_"Your reckless selflessness is excruciating, you're gonna be the death of me... Com'ere"_

Peter's eyes were as wide as causers, and as he looked at the man in front of him, bulky, muscular, dark hair in a messy bun, and the grey eyes mirroring his own, he backed up quickly, turned back towards Sam and internally screamed at himself. _What the fuck?!_

"So.. Um.. The - eh - mission?" He could feel Bucky backing away too, and if they both looked like they had seen a ghost, Sam didn't say anything. _Thank fuck for that_. He simply explained how Victor Van Doom planned on taking over the world with robots, and that he was the self proclaimed king of Latveria. 

"He's gonna take over the world with bots unable to notice the difference between a human and a lamp post?" His voice was laced with disbelief, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you wanna go to Latveria and stop him?" 

"Pretty much, yeah. The bots aren't doing shit, but it's a nuisance, and I'd rather not have them roaming the streets of New York. If we leave tonight, we would be done by tomorrow afternoon tops." Peter groaned. 24 hours with him and his soulmate fighting useless bots in a foreign country. _I'd rather spend my night going through five towers of paper work, really._

"Sure. Whatever. You get the honor of calling my boss, though." Peter waved his hand in the air and trudged out of the room, towards the guest room he claimed his own when he used to visit in high school. 

_What the hell is going on? Bucky is my soulmate? What am I gonna do with that? And here I thought it was a good day.. Fuck me!_ He jumped face first onto the bed, groaning and twisting his brain. Trying to make sense of whatever the hell just happened. He got about five minutes alone with his messed up, beyond confused brain before he heard a knock on his door, and not even bothering to move, he just yelled for them to come in. He did not, however, suspect The raw muscle of the former assassin to shuffle through the door, standing awkwardly in the doorway, fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater. It was so uncharacteristic that it physically hurt to look at. 

"Are you just gonna stand there?" _Oh god, lame. lame. Poor guy. Do something. Say something. Comfort him, somehow. Do anything!_ He opted to sitting up on his bed, shifting to make room for the much larger man, and patted the sheets beside him. 

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy like that. I didn't... I - eh - What do we do now?" The huge muscle mass took the seat on the bed, looking all kinds of disturbed, but he didn't say anything. He just sat there, looking at his hands, that shiny metal arm, _I wonder how gentle he would be if he touched me with that_ , and then Peter panicked for half a second because _where the hell did that come from?!_

"What did you see?" And the way he asked, the words twisted something inside Peter's gut. He was terrified. What did he think he saw? If anything it was a humorous memory. But the assassin had spent the better part of his life as a brainwashed Hydra agent, killing hundreds of people. Maybe that's what scared him?

"You fished a very scrawny Steve Rogers out of a dumpster..." And the man answered with a giggle. He fucking _giggle. Holy shit!_ "Eh.. So, wh- what did you see?" 

"Your uncle. I think... And I'm sorry you had to go through that." The intense grey eyes searches the big doe ones in front of him, but there was no sadness there. Just a fond smile and gratefulness.

"It was a long time ago. He made me who I am. I'm sorry about Steve by the way. It was a really shitty thing of him to do... what he did. Tearing apart a family to find you, just to leave when he finally got you back."

"He deserves some happiness too. He's been through a lot over the years."

"Because you haven't?" 

"Well, I found my soulmate. Maybe there is some happiness left for me too, in this world." 

They sat in silence for a while. Not an awkward one, but a calm an comfortable one. Just taking in what exactly happened, and what they're going to about it. It was better than digging himself into the mattress face first alone, though. so maybe it would be okey eventually.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said once a week, and maybe that's what I'll end up doing eventually, but I'm like 5 chapters ahead right now, and my fingers are itching to put it up for others to read. Hope you enjoy!

"So, here's the plan. Spidey here, will sneak in, check out the area, find Dr. Doom and report back, Buck and I will be on standby and swoop in if you need us, or wait for your call and then we'll take him down. The helicarrier is floating above us the whole time, ready for us when we got him. Questions?"

"Steve was way better at this than you, but no. See ya!" And with that, Spider-man swung over the stone wall and disappeared into the shadows, immobilizing bots quickly with a tazer web as he came across them, making his way into the castle. _The dude has a castle._ This was a whole new level of narcissism, and that's saying something, coming from someone who has the Tony Stark as his father figure. It was a lot easier than any of them thought. The bots didn't seem to do anything other than look kind of intimidating if you squinted, and even the smallest shock of electricity shut them down immediately. _Do these guys run on triple a batteries or something?_ So spider-man could flick his wrist, shoot a web and hang them from the ceiling before they hit the ground. Ten years of practice has it's advantages, after all. 

"I got him. No rush though. He's not going anywhere" Spider-man's voice through the comm's was relaxed and the White Wolf and Falcon looked puzzled at each other, wondering how the lanky young man in bright colored spandex could take down the self proclaimed king with experience both in science and magic all by himself.

"What did you do?" Sharing a wide eyed, impressed look, they walked through the big gates in front of them, glancing over at robots stuck to walls or the ground, hanging from the ceiling, with sparkles og electricity, they had to admit to themselves, he was kind of imposing. 

"I may have shut down his armor and trapped him in a birds cage..." 

When Falcon and The white wolf entered the hall with a huge throne at the end, Spider-man was lounging in it, looking a little too bored, with a string of web attached to a birds cage hanging from the ceiling, which he used to move it around in circles. 

"I'm not gonna clean up if he pukes all over the helicarrier after that. Just sayin'" Falcon pointed vaguely in the direction of the prisoner, but looked otherwise unimpressed by the whole thing. The guy didn't seem to need the ego boost, sprawled out on a kings throne, with said king safely thrown into an animal cage. Bucky on the other hand had a hard time holding in a laugh, and cleared his throat several times before Spider-man finally got up and dropped his web, sending Dr. Doom to the ground. 

"oops. It's not my problem, really. Can we go home now? I have a dinner date with a certain princess tomorrow, and I promised I'd come." He casually ripped open the cage and dragged the man behind him out of the castle and through the gates of the stone wall. 

*

"Peter!" A little ball of sunshine ran down the stairs of the porch, tackling the man the minute he stepped out of his car. _oof_.

"Hey, princess! How's it goin'?" He lifted her off her feet, swinging her around. Enjoying every second of her childish laugh, like the biggest problem in existence was getting to bed at a proper time. 

"Dad said you would take me swinging through the trees today!" Peter looked into her hopeful eyes, shining in the sunlight, and turned his gaze to check with the identical ones in the doorway. Tony just shrugged his shoulders, the tiniest smile tugging on his lips.

"Did he now? After dinner, okey, princess?" He kissed her cheek, and put her down, before he followed her to the porch, where she disappeared into the house. "How you holdin' up?" Peter observed as Tony visibly shrunk into himself, and sank down in a chair, dragging his hand through his hair. Obviously not doing too well.

"I don't know, Pete. Y'know, I always thought Pepper would leave because of one of my fuck-ups. Not a random dude she happened to shake hands with. And somehow... This feels worse." A soft hum left Peter, and he furrowed his brows in thought, squeezing Tony's shoulder.

"It'll be okey. It just means there's someone else out there for you too. And besides, you've got Morgan, she's not going anywhere. And I'm here. As long as you stop babying me, that is." Peter smirked, and winked at his make-shift father, before entering the house, looking for the little girl. Maybe they could bake some cookies or something to cheer up their father.

Turns out, baking with a seven year old is messy. We're talking flour made fingerprints on every surface, egg shells on the floor, and sugar covering the counter tops. But the cookies were in the oven, and both brunettes were sitting on the floor with one bowl each, eating cookie dough in peace. Until Tony emerged from his garage for a cup of coffee that is.

"What the hell?" His wide eyes and slack jaw just topping off the confusion oozing from him where he stood, meeting two sets of innocent looking brown orbs.

"We made cookies!" Morgan's light and happy voice quickly overshadowing any kind of anger forming inside her dad. 

"I can see that." He let his gaze roam the mess of the room, before he snapped his head towards Peter, still seated on the floor, with a spoon in his mouth, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"You're cleaning this before dinner." He nodded vigorously, a cloud of flour appearing above his head. Tony just let out a sigh, put down his empty cup and shook his head as he turned around, leaving the war zone to the kids.

*

"Heard you took down Doom. Nice job. You sure you don't want to join the team full time? They could need someone with experience." Peter and Tony were in his garage, tinkering on some new idea Tony came up with sometime last week. Morgan were tucked into bed, and Peter just regretted his decision to stay the night.

"Still not my thing though. You know that. I help if they need me, but Queens needs me more." he shrugged his shoulders, mentally crossing his fingers that he would drop it at that. 

"Well, you can always change your mind. So how's life outside the superhero gig?" Peter chuckled at that, thinking back to his pranking streak two days ago, the vaccine he helped making, and the newest lego project he and Ned were working on. 

"It's good. I think I can actually say that I'm happy with my life right now." A wide grin spread across Tony's face at that, and he clapped his 'son' on the shoulder.

"Found a special someone?" A wink and an even wider grin. Peter tilted his head, contemplating telling about what happened at the compound, but quickly shaking the thought out of his head. Tony did not need to know his son had bonded with his enemy. That would just bring out another war. But he still really wanted to tell someone, it was big news, and keeping it from him could cause alot of misunderstandings too, considering Peter was a terrible liar.

"I found my soulmate. But we are just starting to know each other really, why?" Trying and failing to sound casual. Good job, Parker. Tony nodded his head at the new information installing in his big brain, and Peter had to bite his cheek to keep somewhat calm, waiting for some kind of outburst about how unfair the whole soulmate deal was.

"I wanna meet'em, approve and shovel talk and all that." He waved his hands around him, still grinning like an idiot. Not exactly the response the young man had in mind either, but better than the alternative.

"Tony. No. There's nothing for you to approve. We didn't choose. We kind of have no choice. It sucks really. What if we don't get along at all? Are we gonna punish each other by either nagging each other the whole time or endure the pain of staying apart? What kind of sick joke is that? I don't get it. Believe it or not, you're lucky you don't have to worry about it..." Peter slumped down on a chair, dragging his hands through his hair before looking up at his 'dad', quickly noticing the smile had disappeared. "I'm sorry. Oh god. I didn't - I... shit. Sorry!" Way to save yourself out of a bad situation. Superheroism 101 right there.

"It's fine, Pete. Really. I was never supposed to be a relationship-kind-of-guy anyway. I have Morgan. And you. But I really want to meet this soulmate of yours. Who doesn't want to meet Tony Stark, right?" And the shit eating grin was back.   
_I'm sorry, Tony, but you don't want to meet the man who killed your parents and was the cause of the civil war. And I know for a fact you would start a new one just to keep us apart. The world doesn't work like that.. Sorry._

"Yeah, sure. When I get to know him a little better." A weak smile tugged at the corner of Peter's lips, quietly hoping he somehow managed to get himself out of a disaster waiting to happen.

*

The duo spent the evening in the garage, but when the clock neared midnight and they had inhaled a bottle of whiskey, talking bullshit about the universe and banning the whole soulmate situation for them both, they found themselves down by the lake, feet dipping the cold water and staring at the star filled sky.

"y'know, this is probably the only thing I miss in the city. There's no stars in the sky there, and it's a little insulting to be honest."

"You could always come live here. I've got the space." Tony's cheeks were tinted pink, but Peter couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the drunk offer slipping off this tongue. His eyes widened when he felt a hand on his thigh, and his breath quickened. 

"Tony, wha... what are you doing?" He pushed the hand off him and shifted a little to the side, gaining a few more inches between them. Trying not to panic, or overwork the inappropriate gesture.

"Nothing, Pete. I'm just... I'm lonely y'know. Sorry." He looked down on his lap, before downing the rest of the amber liquid in his glass and filling it again. He turned to look at the younger man with something in his eyes that Peter never thought or wanted to be on the receiving end of. Okey, that's a lie. He may have wanted that when he was a young, horny teen, jerking off to the iron man poster taped to the underside of his top bunker. But that was before he got to know the man. This was just wrong. The shock of what was happening was temporarily shutting his brain down, and the tingle in the back of his neck came too late to warn him about Tony's warm lips crashing with his own.   
It didn't take more than a second for him to catch up, though, and he pushed his mentor off with a little more force than necessary, jumping to his feet and stepping back. Studying the older man in horror. This was his mentor. His father figure. The same man he came to when he felt like the entire world was collapsing around him. Who tucked him into bed after way too many hours together in the lab. Who called his school when he missed too many classes because of spider-man. The very grown man who had stitched him up after bad encounters with guns or knives. He had practically seen him naked. 

Peter felt sick. The alcohol and dinner making flip flops in his stomach. Had Tony always looked at him this way? Would he had tried this earlier if it wasn't for Ms. Potts? 

"This is wrong, Tony. This is all kinds of fucked up. I... I think I'll leave" He said as he stumbled away, twisting his brain, trying to figure out an escape. He had been drinking, a lot. And even with his metabolism, it would be at least a couple hours until he was good to drive and he was in the middle of nowhere. In a moment of desperation he called the only person he knew was kind of in the area, and begged any deity out there for him to be awake and able to come get him.

"Peter? Everything okey?" A gruff, sleep induced voice answered and Peter let out a quiet laugh of relief as he slid down the wall in the bathroom he was currently cowering in. Unable to wrap his head around what exactly was going on or what to do. He just knew he had to get away.

"Hey... I - I'm sorry for waking you, but I kind of need some help. Can you come pick me up?" 

"Sure. Whatever you need. Just let me know where you are, and I'll come get ya."


	4. 4

The sound of wheels against the gravel made Peter's heart skip a beat and he quickly got up from the floor, mentally preparing himself for the confrontation waiting him on the other side of the bathroom door. By the sound of shuffling Tony was making, he heard the car too. He took a deep breath, and yanked the door open, staring straight into the deep brown eyes on the other side, with the door handle stuck in his hand, no longer attached to it's host. Regret, sorrow, hope, lust... A knock on the door made them both snap their heads to where the intrusion came from, and there, in all his might and scary posture, stood the one and only James Barnes, ready for whatever made his newfound life partner call him at 1 in the morning. Even with his hair in a messy bun, blue checker patterned pajama pants and a white tank top, he looked like a force not to be reckoned with. And it made Peter swoon on the inside. 

  
"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of my house!" Without missing a beat, Tony clicked a wristband on his hand and nanites formed around it, and in less than 5 seconds he had a gauntlet ready to fire at the ex assassin. Peter quickly grabbed his arm, placing himself in front of the loading weapon, automatically protecting the man behind him. He could see the emotions twisting and forming in his mentor's deep brown eyes, and he had to swallow down his own feelings. The mix of betrayal, confusion and love for the man was making it really hard to look at him, but something told him that if he turned around, Bucky would be lying on the other side of the wall with a whole in his chest. It all felt so wrong. The unwanted kiss, and the spider sense flaring in the back of his head as he stood in front of the man he so desperately wanted to call his dad. Slowly walking backwards towards his savior, and away from the man he looked at as a father, who had no intention of fathering him anymore, he could feel the silent tears staining his cheeks. The look of deception was oozing from both of them, and Peter choked on his own breath before he was able to say anything at all.

"I'm gonna go now, Tony. Okey? You need to sleep. And I need to get away from whatever it is you want from me. Because this is not right. I'm sorry." He subconsciously laced his fingers with James' metal ones and dragged him out of the house, not leaving his mentors eyes before the wooden door was between them, and then he bolted for the car. Desperate for some kind of security and distance. 

"Where too?" Was the first thing James said as they entered the main road. His voice was soft and he glanced over at the terrified young man, hunched in on himself, biting on his thumbnail. He hesitated for a second, before he gently dried away a tray tear rolling down the arachnid's cheek. Peter leaned into the touch, and even though they didn't know each other, other than formalities, he had never felt this safe in his life. 

"Anywhere. I'm so sorry for dragging you out of bed like that. I just didn't know what to do.." He fiddled with his sleeves, seemingly thinking. "But maybe the compound.. I need to go back for my car in the morning"

"As you wish. Do you... y'know... wanna talk? About what happened?" The ex assassin had spent years perfecting his emotionless expression, but right now, with Peter so miserable by his side, he couldn't help the concern that covered his face in the dark. 

"He kissed me... Like.. Not in a way a dad should ever kiss his child. And it was so wrong, and I feel so bad, for maybe sending some kind of wrong signals or something. And... and what makes you do that? I don't understand." James kept his eyes on the road after that. Gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and left dents in the metal. He felt sick. He never got to know Stark, after the tricky start of their non existing relationship. He had heard the rumors of the wild love life, and the playboy nickname seemed to fit until the later years, but he wouldn't take him for one to assault his kid. Not like that. And it made every organ inside him twist.

"I'm so sorry, Pete. But you have to know... This isn't your fault. It's never gonna be your fault, no matter what kind of signals you may have sent. This is _all on him_!"   
When they parked the car, James ran over to the passenger side, and lifted Peter out, and carried him bridal style into the elevator. When asked what he was doing, he simply said he was taking care of the other half his soul and that if he wanted him to let go he would. Peter didn't. Instead he buried his face in the crook of the older man's neck and relaxed. The overwhelming feeling of safety was just too good to let go. He was carried all the way to his room, half asleep when he reached the bed and was tucked into the covers. When James turned to leave, he felt a delicate hand around his wrist. He turned to see the young man with closed eyes, curly, messy brown hair spread across the pillow, pink, flushed and puffy cheeks sore from the salty tears, and a freckle covered button nose. 

"Stay. Please?" The voice was muffled from the pillow, but it did something to James' insides, and he bent down to unbuckle his combat boots and shuffled into bed, without even questioning it. A little unsure of what was appropriate, after what Peter had been through just an hour ago, he placed himself on the far end of the big bed, making sure as much space as possible was put between them. But his stiff body quickly relaxed into the touch of the small male who turned around, placed his head on his chest and covered them both with the blankets as he flung his arm over his torso, letting out a content sigh. "feels safe" he mumbled into James' shirt before his heartbeat slowed down, letting the older man know he was falling asleep. He draped his own arm around the young man's back and traced circles around it to calm himself. Making sure this was actually real. Smiling by himself, and swearing to protect this small human with everything he got, and wondering how this force even got so incredibly strong so fast. He barely even know the guy, even if it feels like he's known him his entire life.

*

James woke up to a grunt and a slap by the blankets on his chin. He opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight intruding the dim room, and looked down. He chuckled a little, as all he could see was a few strands of curly chestnut hair. The rest of one Peter Parker was safely hiding from the devilish light underneath the dark blue covers. 

"You okey, there, doll?" He lifted the covers a little, to peek at the beautiful man under them, and was met with huge doe brown eyes, accompanied by the longest lashes ever seen on a man, and a small smile tugging the corner of pink, puffy lips.

"I'm not a morning person. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" James had to restrain himself from kissing the man's scalp. He had never seen something as adorable as this in his life. And he was technically 108 years old. He settled for dragging his metal fingers through his soft curls, earning a low purr. A fucking _purr. Holy shit!_

"S'fine. Breakfast? I can make you something while you get a shower, and then I'll take you back to Stark's place so you can get your car. Sounds good?" His voice was low and gruff, still filled with sleep. Peter's head perked up from where it was resting on James' chest and beamed at the mention of food.

"Can you make blueberry pancakes?" And how exactly was James supposed to say no to those hopeful, puppy eyes? He just laughed, and shook his head. A unfamiliar - but most welcomed - warmth spreading through his chest.

"Of course doll. Anything you want." And this time he did kiss the top of his head, any form of restrains long gone, and he wished he could stay like this forever, familiarizing himself with the spider, holding him close and safe in his arms. 

The aura around them ever shifting, growing stronger with every breath they shared in the closed space around them. The deep blue and soothing pink so strong they could almost touch them. It shocked them at first, when they moved around in the bed, breaking eye contact, and seeing the fog like colors filling the room, moving like waves. It was like they found themselves in a dream. Peter had only read a little about the vibrant colors, as it was rare to see them so strongly in a shared moment. But it was beautiful, and the blue color moving around him seemed to calm him instantly, like he wasn't really present in this world. He turned back to James, who looked just as entranced as him. 

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, the words rolled off his tongue in slow motion, as he rested completely limp on the pillow, staring at the scene around them.

"I've read a little about them, but couldn't find much other that the meaning of the colors. It's not that common to endure i think. But the blue means trust, faith and stability. The pink one is emotional love, care and tenderness." They didn't move for a while, just stared at the colors swaying around them. All worry and negativity temporarily removed from their bodies.   
But they had to get up eventually. They had things to do after all, and a growling stomach followed by a heart filled laughter from them both got them out of their trance. James playfully pushed Peter out of the bed and shoved him into the bathroom, before making his way to the kitchen, with a quick pit stop to his own room for a change of clothes and to clean himself up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry too much, a detailed description of the auras and the soulmate system is coming as the characters decide to google it eventually. So just roll with it for now. :p


	5. 5

It wasn't until his forth mouthful of pancakes that Peter thought to maybe check his phone. He fished it out of his pocket and opened the screen, just to lock it again immediately, when he saw the seven missed calls and thirty-nine messages. All from Tony. James looked up from his plate with a quizzical look, complete with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry about him. I won't let anything happen to you." He gave a reassuring smile and reached across the table to grab Peter's hand in his own. Peter nodded and visibly relaxed a little before opening the phone again, scrolling through the messages. All of them a mix of drunken apologies and failed explaining's. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a frustrated sound unwillingly left his mouth.

_**Pete, come back.** _

_**I'm sorry.** _

_**I didn't mean to.** _

_**Please, Peter. I need you.** _

_**I'm just lonely. And you're not a kid anymore. I can't help the effect you have on me.** _

_**Fine. Go home and fuck the assassin.** _

_**Traitor.** _

_**Is he your soulmate?** _

_**You pair yourself with my enemy? The monster who killed my MOM?!** _

_**Sorry. Pete. Please come back to me.** _

_**We need you, Pete. Morgan needs you.** _

"I'm not sure how to feel about this, really. I'm scared he might try to kill you if you come back with me. And Morgan is there..." Peter dropped his phone, and his eyes went as big as saucers. "Oh my God. Morgan! I can't leave her with him like this. Should I call Ms. Potts?" His breath quickened at the thought of what Tony might do to her if he was so drunk and lonely and willing to cross so many lines with his 'son'. He looked at James for help, and got a hard nod as confirmation.

"Yeah, make her pick up the girl before we get there. But I don't think he would do anything to her. He doesn't cross me as that kind of monster. We don't have to talk to him, though. Just get the car and leave. I'll be with you the entire time." He rubbed small circles with his thumb on the slender hand cupped in his own, trying to stop it from shaking. Peter studied his face for a second, searching it for some kind of truth he knew James couldn't possibly give him. 

"The last messages were sent an hour ago... He's still drunk. I'm gonna call Pepper. Right now." He fumbled with his phone a little, and got up from his chair, leaving his breakfast and bolting to his room for some privacy. He almost ripped his hair off while pacing back and forth, chanting to him self, begging Pepper to pick up the damn phone. 

Turns out Pepper was across the country, but she pleaded Peter to go get her, and take her to May and Happy so she could pick her up there later that day. So Peter all but dragged James with him down to the garage, blood boiling through his veins. He stuffed James in the passenger seat and placed himself behind the wheel, making grabbing fingers for the keys. The small amount of panic he got at the table evolving with every breath he took. A very confused Bucky reluctantly handed them over and before he knew what exactly was going on, they were driving way too fast on the highway in the old pickup he was so fond of, but not enough to tell a raging spider to slow down, and he made a mental note not to get on the wrong foot of the guy. A pissed off spider-man was beyond terrifying, and made him question the whole not killing thing he had going for him. 

  
*

  
They made it to the cabin in record time, but before Peter turned off the engine, he turned to Bucky, the most serious expression covering his beautiful features, if possible shocking the assasin even more.

"I need you to distract Tony while I get Morgan out of the house and safe in the car. Don't kill him though. Just... We don't want to traumatize the girl, y'know. I'll take her to my aunt's place, and Pepper will pick her up this afternoon. You can go back to the compound when we leave, if you like. But I really need your help right now." The sincerity of the young mans voice and the hardness coating his eyes was more than enough for James to understand the significance of the situation before them, and he mentally prepared himself for what Tony Stark might do when they got out of the pickup. 

"Sure. I'll occupy him. And I'll follow in my truck to make sure you get to your aunt's safely. The man can fly after all.." And with that the car went silent and Peter steeled himself before walking out, with an unbelievable amount of confidence. It almost looked like a whole different person as he stalked forward in his dark, skinny jeans and rolled up his flannel shirt, showing a tattoo covering his entire lower arm. He made sure to note that particular colorful detail for later, and ask him about it. It sure fit the part of him he saw now, but the innocent looking puppy he had resting on his chest this morning was not one you would think to have his arm covered in ink.

Tony met them in the doorway, bloodshot eyes and messy hair. His shirt wrinkled and dark purple circles painfully obvious underneath the dark orbs. He crossed his arms, protecting himself, as Peter marched towards him with the Winter Soldier in tow. 

"What is he doing here? He's not welcome here. You have 10 seconds to get the hell off my property before I blast you across the lake!" Peter simply grabbed a hold of his shoulders and lifted him away from the door he was guarding, and stepped inside with a glance over at Bucky, who nodded to let him know he got it handled.

"Hey, Stark. Can we talk? I won't get any closer to your house if you don't want to, but could you maybe come down here? It's easier than shouting..." He held his hands up in surrender, and Tony reluctantly tore his eyes away from the doorway where Peter had disappeared. He cautiously walked towards the assassin, one step at the time, and as he got closer, said assasin took a few steps back, away from the cabin and the cars. Out of view for when Peter got back out with the girl.

Inside the cabin, Peter found Morgan in her room, laying on her stomach on the floor, drawing on a piece of paper and listening to music. She beamed when she saw Peter entering the room, and he sat down in front of her, giving her a gentle smile.

"Hey, princess. I'm sorry for leaving yesterday. Are you okey?"

"Yeah. Dad is sad and angry though, and told me to stay in my room." She furrowed her brows, but continued her drawing, bobbing her head to the music and looked otherwise unphazed by the whole situation.

"What are you drawing? Can I see?" Peter pointed at the paper and craned his neck to get a better look. It was a very impressive piece of art for a seven year old, featuring a man with a red glove, pointing his hand at two other men. 

"You saw what happened yesterday?" Morgan looked up at her brother figure, a sad look in her eyes meeting his concerned ones. She shrugged her shoulders, and sat up, criss cross across from him, with the drawing between them.

"Is that why you are here?" 

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Wanna help me pack your backpack? We're going to aunt May and Happy's place, and then your mom will pick you up later. Does that sound good?" Peter kept his voice as caring as he could, and gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind the girls ear and gave her a protective smile. 

"Is your friend coming with us?" Morgan got up, and shuffled across the room, picking up her backpack and emptying it on the floor before she moved to her dresser.

"Yeah... He'll drive his own car, but you can meet him when we get there. Just get a shift of clothes and your bunny, and we'll leave, so your dad can cool down a little, okey?" Morgan suddenly turned around, and crashed into Peter, burying her face in his shirt. 

"I was so scared he would hurt you." A sniff and a damp feeling soaking the piece of clothing let Peter know his little princess was crying, and he quickly picked her up, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, swaying slowly and whispering soothing words to her, making sure she knew her dad would never hurt any of them. Without putting her down, he grabbed the backpack and the plush bunny before he quickly found his way back out, taking big strides to his car. He strapped her in, giving her his ear buds and his phone, telling her to put on some music and play some games until he returned. He left a kiss on her head before he closed the door and walked towards the sounds of a very agitated Tony and a soldier trying (and failing) to calm him down.

He found the older men down by the lake, Bucky straddling Tony on the ground. Tony had his face down in the grass, yelling and cursing everyone and everything, trying to brake free from the iron grip keeping his hands firmly on his back. 

"Hey, James. I'm ready. We can leave now. I'm sorry, Tony. Pepper told me to get Morgan. Maybe you should call her when you calm down a bit." He had his hands up in front of him, a sad and apologetic look on his face. Head tilted to the side. Bucky let go of Tony and helped him up, before brushing off his knees and started the walk back to his truck. He gave a reassuring smile to Peter as he passed him, and gently squeezed his shoulder. Whispering encouragements in his direction, knowing Peters hearing would pick it up as if he was shouting it to him.

"You said you wouldn't leave! And now you're taking my daughter with you?! What the hell, Pete?!" Peter just slowly let out a long breath and shook his head. Not in any way ready to have this conversation right now. 

"Go take a shower, and a nap. And then you can call Pepper. No one is robbing you of your daughter, Tony. But you can't lock her in her room because you are miserable. That's not the kind of father she needs, and you know it." Without waiting for an excuse or apology he turned on his heel and jogged back to the car where Morgan was sitting obediently, playing sudoku on Peter's phone. Bucky was leaning against his own truck, arms crossed, watching the scene like a hawk. They exchanged a look and got in their separate vehicles, leaving before Tony could come up with some obscure plan to stop them. Peter tried not to look at the man they left at the cabin. Heartbroken and eyes filled with unshed tears, and Peter could feel the stinging in the back of his throat. He swallowed thickly, desperate to keep it together, so his little princess wouldn't get upset.


	6. 6

"Hey, Pete... Can we stop for some food? I haven't eaten yet." Morgan turned her face away from the window to look at her older brother. He smiled at her, and nodded. Food may not be the worst idea to take ones mind off traumatizing events stacking upon each other in such a short time span.

"Sure, princess. We'll stop at the diner about ten minutes from here. They have amazing waffles." She gave him a warm smile back and started fiddling with the radio, finding the rock station, and settling back in her seat, closing her eyes. Just enjoying the ride. It baffled Peter how calm she was, after he basically kidnapped her from her home. Seeing her dad point a loaded weapon at her brother and experiencing him drunk and miserable afterwards. He cringed inwardly, thinking about what else she had experienced to make this as okay as she made it seem it was.

"Hey, Morgan? Do you wanna talk about what happened?" He stole a glance over at his sister, who sat comfortably leaned back in her seat, humming to Crash Test Dummies. 

"Do you wanna talk about it? I don't want to upset you..." She opened her eyes for a moment, meeting her brother's uneasy look, and he snickered a little, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me, princess. You could never upset me. I'm here for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Dad has been sad since mom moved out. He tries to hide it, but he's not doing a very good job. I try to make him happy, though. But he just want to talk about Greg, saying all this bad things about him. I hope he'll be okay soon, but I'm glad I can stay with my mom until then, and you're always there with me when I have to stay with dad anyways, so it's fine."  
The stinging feeling in Peter's throat returned at that, and he had to clear it multiple times to keep himself calm. He gripped the steering wheel, focusing on his strength, so he wouldn't rip it out. Morgan needed him there when she spent time with her dad. She _needed_ him. To feel safe. From her own dad. 

"I'm so sorry, princess. I had no idea it was that bad. If I'd known I would've kidnapped you a long time ago. I really hope your dad gets some help now, I'm not leaving you with him until I'm sure he is fine, okay? I promise." With teary eyes he moved a hand from the wheel and ruffled the girl's hair. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and felt her leaning into the touch, so he kept his hand there, soothing her. 

When they arrived at the diner, Peter didn't even bother getting out of the car before he unbuckled the girl, and hoisted her over to his lap in the driver's seat, holding her tight and hiding her face in his neck, silently giving her permission to cry. And she did. Tears soaking Peter's red flannel shirt, but he didn't care. He rubbed her back, cooing and whispering sweet words to her. 

"It's okey, princess. You're aloud to cry. I'm here. I got you." He kissed the top of her head, combing her hair with his fingers. They sat there for a few minutes, until the tears dried up, and they agreed to get out and wait for James. 

James followed them to the diner, but looked a little confused when he got out of his truck. Morgan didn't hesitate though, and strolled over to the bulky man and held out her hand. Back to her cheery self, like nothing ever happened.

"Hi. I'm Morgan Stark! What's your name?" Bucky took her hand gently, bowing royally and pecking it, before smiling back at her. Morgan beamed, and her smile was so wide it could split her face in two.

"My name is James Barnes, it's a pleasure to meet you, little princess!" She giggled and turned to Peter, who was standing behind her with his hands in his jeans pockets, waiting patiently.

"I like him. You can keep him. I won't say anything" And then she dragged him with her into the diner with Peter casually walking behind, winking at James as he mouthed a 'help me' when they passed him. 

They found a booth in the corner of the tiny diner, and settled down as Morgan happily chatted about school and a new art project she had with a classmate. She skimmed over the menu and decided she would try the waffles as long as she got a strawberry milkshake with it. Bucky just stared at her, and after ordering he looked over at Peter, pointed at Morgan with a metal finger and asked if she really was just seven years old. 

"You have a metal arm?! That's awesome, dude!" Both Bucky and Peter whipped their heads towards the little girl, a flash of dejavu washing over the both of them. 

"Are you sure you are not related?" He quirked an eyebrow, and looked between them. But they both shook their heads and smiled. Morgan explained, with her overly mature mind, that he had helped shape her because he had spent so much time with her, and her dad had showed a lot of videos and pictures of him when he was gone. And then she went on to talk about spider-man and how she wanted to be a superhero too when she grew up, but her mom would most likely ground her forever, so she would maybe be an artist instead. 

"About art! How come you have a tattoo covering a whole limb, and it's not the biggest gossip among the fellow heroes of New York?" James pointed at Peters forearm, studying the motive now that he could get a clear view of it. It was beautiful. A spider web, stretching from red roses around his wrist, to blue bell flowers just under his elbow, and a spider with immense detail in the middle, surrounded by water drops. 

"My suit kind of covers it though. It's not like I walk around all the superheroes in my sivvies y'know. Most of them don't even know who I am." Peter stuck out his tongue and clenched his eyes shut, mocking his soulmate. "I actually have an appointment to get another one next week. And that one will definitely create some fuss if I happen to take my gloves off." He winked at James, who looked stunned, but kept examining the tattoo. 

"Is this your only one?" He pointed at it again, but moved his gaze to meet Peter's gleaming eyes, and he shook his head with an innocent smile, making James think his soulmate might not be as innocent as he appears.

"Nah. Maybe I'll show you sometime. Not now though, I kind of like that puzzled look on you. What do you think, princess. Isn't he adorable when he looks like that?" Morgan looked up from her milkshake, tilted her head in thought, before nodding eagerly. Peter grinned and snickered, and James' mind was running a mile a minute, picturing Peter covered in ink.

"Mr. Barnes, are you eating dinner with us today? Happy's cooking, because aunt May's food is horrible. And then Peter can show you all his lego projects! They are awesome, he and Ned spent alot of time building them!" She beamed up at the two adults, looking hopeful with big, dark brown puppy eyes, and Bucky found it equally hard to resist those as the doe ones beside her. 

"I don't want to intrude, so it has to be okay for ms. Parker. But I would love to see the lego projects!" He winked at Peter, who flushed a pretty pink, and focused on his own waffles, wondering what the big deal about the toy was anyway. He hadn't exactly spent a lot of time with kids through the years, but he had seen commercials on the tv every now and again, while flipping through the channels.

"She don't mind. Any friend of Peter is always welcome there." Morgan waved if off like the most obvious thing in the world, and took a long sip of her milkshake. Bucky just smiled fondly at her and took a bite of his chocolate chip pancakes.

They kept the tone in their conversations light and easy, and automatically let Morgan lead on the talking, babbling away about whatever crossed her mind. James could swear she was even worse on the chattering than her brother, and he had a reputation for bad quips and lively attitude when swinging around the city. Even had a couple of burglars run the other way because bad jokes apparently wasn't what they needed at three in the morning. 

When they had finished their late (second) breakfast, they paid and left a nice tip for the waitress before shuffling out and stopping briefly to adjust their eyes to the sunlight. Peter strapped Morgan in her seat and handed her his phone, warning her not to fill it with her selfies, and then he closed the door with a soft click and turned to his soulmate who stood awkwardly behind him. Peter crossed his arms and ankles and leaned back on his car, tilting his head a little, waiting for James to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"You're good with her. She could have been mistaken for your kid if I didn't know for a fact you don't have any." He smiled meekly, scratching his head. "You don't have any secret kids laying around, do you?" And Peter let a high pitched laugh escape him, watching James with a glint in his eyes and a crooked smile tugging his lips. He shook his head 'no', took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the vehicle.

"No, there's no kids, animals or other people in general under my care. Except Morgan on rare occasions. Do you have any hidden kids tucked away somewhere?" He took a step forward, and craned his neck to look up at the broad shouldered man. Arms still crossed, but the mastered innocent look covering his face did things to James, and he told himself that Peter would be one hell of an assassin if he ever wanted to change direction on the hero scale. 

He shook his head too, and locked his eyes with the bambi ones in front of him, and felt something faint graze his hand, looking up he saw the same fog as this morning, snaking around them in spirals, deep blue, bright pink and a hint of orange curled around the other colors. He looked back at his soulmate, just to make sure this wasn't some kind of magic trick or a dream. But Peter's genuine, calm posture and outstretched hand told him this was very much real. He let out a soft gasp and a giggle when his fingers touched the fog and it circled around his hand. Peter played with his hand a little, seemingly studying the fog - aura - entranced by the colors and the effect it had.

"It tickles. Here-" Peter slowly took a hold of James flesh hand, interlacing their fingers and cautiously lifted their hands, barely skimming the aura. They locked eyes again, momentarily forgetting everything about anything other than what was inside the whirlwind of colors twisting and dancing around them.

"What does the orange one mean?" James murmured, voice low and husky, and he stepped closer to the younger man, graciously placing his metal arm on his hips. Peter cleared his throat, unsure of what to exactly. His soulmate smelled of gunpowder and pine, and Peter had to restrain himself as he would have just leaned in and sniffed at the mans neck. His hair was dancing around his face, framing his beautiful, grey, intense eyes and strong jaw, and didn't that do things to the insides of Peters skinny jeans. 

"The - ehm - orange is happiness, attraction and health." He gulped, stole a glance at the aura and widened his eyes a little, seeing the crimson red spreading and bleeding over the over colors, merging them. "And... the - uhm -" He waved his hand in the general direction to his left, and cleared his throat. "The red is Lust, Passion and Anger. I'm not angry though. Are you?" He flushed a pretty pink, and hesitantly placed his palms on James' broad, muscular chest, staring shamelessly into the deep eyes who swallowed him. 

"No" The whisper was so low, even Peter, with his enhanced hearing had to strain his ears to hear it. He flicked his eyes down to the other man's lips, licking his own suddenly dry ones. Looking back up to the grey orbs, he raised himself to the tip of his toes, leaning closer in to the safety of his soulmate, and without thinking their lips met, wet and warm, moving together like they were meant for each other. James' metal arm moved up to the back of Peter's head, pressing him further in, and their eyes fluttered shut. 

J _ames was hiding behind the couch, listening intently to the sounds around him, searching for the padding footsteps of his enemy. Weapon ready in front of him. He heard the light giggling from the staircase, and a hushing sound, and smiled to himself. He peeked under the couch and saw two tiny bare feet standing on the other side, and jumped up, only to get hit with a bullet made of yellow foam. A high pitched squeal and a laughter filled the room, and James looked up to see Peter latched on to the ceiling, smirking with a nerf gun pointed at him and a little girl with chestnut brown, messy hair and a night gown rolling around on the floor._

_"Best birthday ever!"_

The two men stumbled back from each other. Confused and happy and safe. The fog disappeared, and revealed a shocked Morgan standing in front of them, mouth open and wide eyes. She looked from one to the other, eyes flickering at immense speed. 

"What was that?!" 

"Intense..." Peter breathed. He looked up at his soulmate again, silently telling him they would talk about this later, and then he shuffled over to Morgan, easily turning her around and shoving her in front of him, back into the car. "Come on. We better get going. And this is a secret by the way. For now at least." He pecked her cheek as he fastened her seat belt, and walked over to the driver's seat. Mind racing, wondering again what the hell just happened. Because that was definitely not a memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is what I pictured the tattoo on Peter's arm to be, minus the spider and the rain drops, as it's really hard to draw on your own arm, and near impossible to make something realistic and detailed with my limited supplies. But yeah. Hope you liked the chapter anyway! 
> 
> xoxo - misshyggli


	7. 7

The ride to Queens was filled with conversations about utter nonsense with James on speaker phone, because Morgan just refused to have him drive the whole way alone. She somehow persuaded him to let her coat his arm in magnets when they got to May's place, and that's how they found themselves at the dinner table with all the alphabet magnets previously stuck to the fridge, covering both the table and the shiny arm, writing different words and small sentences, giggling and inventing some kind of secret language only the two of them could understand. But that's what you get when pairing a child genius and a super spy. 

Peter, May and Happy sat on the couch, talking about why they were all there, with a cup of warm coffee each. May didn't mind, she was always happy to help, albeit a little concerned about Morgans mental state and cheery attitude, with everything going on. She stole a couple glances over at the letter covered table, studying the bond forming between the stranger and the little girl who obviously stole his heart. 

"So... Who exactly is your friend? He looks nice. And very handsome by the way. Do I need to shovel talk him?" She winked at her nephew, who's ears turned hot and bright red immediately, and he silently thanked the gods for his overgrown mop of hair for covering them.

"No, May, that won't be necessary. He's just a friend from S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. He was Steve's best friend before the war." Peter smiled, remembering the memory they shared only days ago, and the weird moment at the diner, and somehow it felt like they had known each other for years. Like he could replicate the feelings going through his soulmate when he found his friend thrown away in the dumpster like a piece of trash, covered in bruises, and it made him warm on the inside, knowing he was paired with such a protective and loving man. Seeing how he acted around Morgan, and whatever it was he saw earlier, didn't help his ever growing feelings either.

He was snapped out of his train of thought by Happy clearing his throat, and realized he had been staring at his other soul half, grinning like an idiot. He snapped his head towards the older man, who was giving him a knowing look, and _oh god, he knows_. 

"So, he's your soulmate?" Like that's just something you talk about on a daily basis, and isn't an intimate topic at all. Damn you Happy, and your lack of knowledge regarding social norms. Guess it does mess with your head, working so close with Tony Stark for over two decades. May looked over at her husband, and then snapped her head over to the muscular man, entertaining the seven year old, and then back at her nephew, now completely red from chest to hairline. 

"What? When did that happen? He's working with you as a superhero and you've only made physical contact now? How does that even work?" She looked baffled by the revelation, to say the least. From what she had understood by standing on the sideline, was that all the superheroes somehow knew each other on some kind of intimate level, considering the life threatening events they encounter on a weekly basis. Even those small time heroes covering their own territories, like her own Spidey, had a somewhat intimate relationship with each other. So how her nephew only now got paired with a fellow part time Avenger was just beyond her.

"Well... He was on the 'wrong' side of the civil war, and spent a lot of his time afterwards on the other side of the world. And then Thanos happened. It's not like I spend my life at the compound y'know. It just sorta happened because I pranked Sam." Peter shrugged his shoulders, smiling meekly, trying to tone down the tomato red shades covering his face.

"Pete? Can we show James your room now?" The question was rethorical, of course, because they were already on their way down the hall, Morgan in lead, clutching James' magnet covered arm. Peter nodded and stuttered a 'yeah', before shuffling out of the living room with his coffee, preparing for even more embarrasment tainting his poor cheeks. 

His room looked exactly like it did ten years ago, complete with science medals and decathlon pocals, superhero and band posters, a cork board covered in notes for his different attempt on his web fluid, shelves upon shelves decorated with lego projects raging from small buildings to the death star he and Ned finished in his sophomore year of high school.   
Morgan almost started climbing on the huge man to reach the lego sets, so he simply liftet her up and placed her on his shoulders so she could point at every one of them an retell the stories behind both the creation itself and everything that might have happened while it was built. Her memory was like a machine, never missing anything and forgetting was a word lost to her brilliant mind. Peter sometimes wondered if she was human at all, or just some twisted, perfected version of Vision. Peter just sat on his bed, looking around, taking in the memories flowing through his brain. It still smelled somewhat the same, save for the dust softening the intensity. He let the sounds of Morgan's eager chatter and James' soft humming linger in the back of his head as the memory load overtook him.

The pride he felt when he could place a new pocal on the shelf over his desk. The sharp sound of the pencil on his notebook as he worked out a new formula. The amount of hours spent on the floor with Ned building. Him and his two best friends sprawled out across the room doing homework. His first time doing anything sexual - with the Human Torch of all people - when he got a little too curious and he offered assistance. All the arguments with May when he tried sneaking in the window at ungodly hours, just to find his Aunt waiting in the doorway.   
It was nice being back there sometimes, remembering the simpler times. Knowing the window was always open for him if life got a little too rough, and he needed a break from being an adult. May never questioned him if he came shuffling into the kitchen in the morning, without beeing there the night before. And with Happy living there, he didn't need an excuse to escape May's breakfast either, and could leave the apartment with a smile on his face, full belly and new hope for the day. 

Peter came tumbling back to reality when morgan bolted through the door, disappearing into the hall, yelling for her mom. He could hear the front door click, and Peppers soft voice greeting her daughter. He turned his head from where he was sitting on the bed, observing James as he wandered around the room, taking in all Peter's history before he was snapped away and sent to live another life. He stopped by the book case, skimming through the different science books decorating it. 

"You never read anything just for fun?" He grabbed Dr. Banner's book on gamma radiation, that he got for christmas when he was fourteen, and flipped shrough the pages quickly before closing it, sending dust flying around him. He waved his hand in front of his face, crunching up his nose. 

"I did read that one for fun actually. Bruce was so shocked when we first met and I started babbling about hiw work. I was so starstruck." He chuckled a little at the memory, and James hummed, seemingly in deep thought, before he put the book back and made his way over to Peter in to quick strides and stared down at him. The young brunet found it just a little intimidating, even if he knew James wasn't going to hurt him. 

"You're such a nerd." He grinned, and held out a hand for Peter to take, and hoisted him up to his feet. He placed both flesh and metal hand on the young man's waist and pressed him against his own body. Peter had to tip his head back to look at his partners face, a little curious as to what was going on, but didn't question it, trusting both the man and his spider sense blindly at the moment. "But you're my nerd." The metal hand came up to cup Peter's jaw, cold and hard, yet so unbelievably tender, it made the arachnid's heart skip a beat and his breath quickened. He felt the damp wind from James' lungs brush his lips, with the faint smell of coffee and pancakes lingering under his nose. He licked his lips, parted his mouth just slightly, and closed his eyes.

The assassin's lips felt like ice cream, soft and sweet, and he let his brain go offline as he dived into the sensation, letting his hands drift along the brawny chest, snaking up his neck and resting one arm around the overly broad shoulder and the other hand playing with the soft, silk like hair, stiffling a soft moan as a sturdy hand roamed his back, making the invisible space between them even smaller.

"Oh my god!"

Peter shrieked, and found himself stuck in the ceiling in about 0.2 seconds, James quickly snapped his head to the intrution, placing himself in between the door and the spooked spider clinging to the roof above him.

May and Pepper stood awestruck in the hallway, bewildered, eyes flickering between the former assassin and his soulmate. Peter could hear all their heartbeats racing, and tried to piece together what caused the commotion. May knew about the soulmate thing, and both of them has in fact seen people kiss before. 

"What was that?!" Peter let himself soundlessly down from the ceiling, looking over to James, quirking an eyebrow, asking without the need for words, if he knew what they meant, but he just shrugged his shoulders, just as clueless as himself. May didn't need alot of time to catch up, and her arms suddenly waved around vigorously, while stuttering someting about bright colors and magic. 

"Oh that. It's the aura thing. It happenes with some soulmates, apparently. You haven't experienced it with Happy?" May looked defeated, and let her arms fall back down to her sides, while Pepper simply made an 'o' shape with her mouth. The wide eyes were still very present, and made Peter a little too uncomfortable. He scratched his head, and looked down at the floor, finding his shoes very interesting, trying to turn his brain back online.

"This is normal for you? And you just got to know each other a few days ago? Have you tried researching this?" May's breathing staggered, and she started waving her hands around again. Totally not buying the whole 'this is not dangerous'-scenario. But who can blame her really, with everything she had to worry about the last decade. Pepper placed a calming hand on her shoulder, calming her immediately. She whispered some words about sitting down and googling it, checking any possibility before panicking, and then she winked at the men in the teenage room, and shuffled May in front of her back into the living room. 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels guilty. Bucky kind of feels it too. May Googles soulmates, and Tony ruins dinner.

  
**Everything we know about the soul pairings.**

After the blipp, in august of 2023, the governments around the world started getting notifications of people creating a strange bond after touching each other. After more and more couples have come forward, scientists and sorceres set out to try and make sense of it all. Here's what we know as of now.

It seems only people above the age of 18 have the ability to meet their soul partner. You can know, and have any kind of relationship with someone, only for it to activate the soul bond after the age of 18. 

The bond is created by touching someone and looking into their eyes, and almost always evolves towards a romantic relationship. How fast or how slow the bond evolves, however, appeares to be random, and depends on the strength of the connection itself. 

The pair will, after studies, share their greatest memory when the bond is first created. The first kiss will give the insight of the others greatest dream, even if this dream is subconsious to the owner. When the couple experience their first fight, they will gain a picture of their partner's greatest fear. It is speculated that this is to help the pair grow together, as it will be painful, and sometimes - if the bond is strong enough - fatal, to stay apart.

There is an aura around each couple at all times, aiding with sharing and providing feelings to further strengthen the bond. This aura is usually not visible to the naked eye for most normal people. Some mutants and enhanced beings are, however able to see this as a colorful fog. In some rare occations, if the aura is powerful enough, the colors will show to normal people too. There is eight colors to this aura, with different meanings.

 **Yellow** \- Optimism, warmth, attention  
 **Blue** \- Trust, Faith, Stability  
 **Red** \- Lust, Passion, Anger  
 **Black** \- Hurt, Abuse, Power  
 **Green** \- Envy, Jealousy, Greed  
 **Orange** \- Happiness, Attraction, Health  
 **Pink** \- Tenderness, Care, Love  
 **Purple** \- Loyalty, Luxury, Sympathy

*

May stared at the screen in front of her, taking in the little information on the soulmates there was. Peter wasn't really sure how to approach her, or what caused the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Pepper sat by her side, with Morgan on her lap, rubbing soothing circles to her friends back. 

"May? Are you alright?" He asked cautiosly, reaching over from the recliner he was currently seated in, to grab her knee. She tore her eyes from the StarkPad in her hands and turned to smile at her nephew. The amount of love radiating from her very being made Peter relax and let out a breath he didn't know he was honding in, and he returned the fond smile. 

"Of course, honey. You deserve this. After all the shit you've been through. And from what I've heard about James, he deserves you too. He's still getting the shovel talk though. I have a responsibility as your aunt, after all." She winked at him, and turned to look at James, who was standing in the kitchen, chatting with Happy, and helping him preparing the dinner. With three extra guests this sunday, and two of them with appetites like elephants, they had to improvise a little. 

The comment didn't go past the super soldier with enhanced hearing though, and he shot her a playful smirk, clearly not familiar with how intimidating the tiny woman could be when she wanted to.

"Does the color thing happen every time you kiss?" Morgan hopped off her mother's lap and skipped over to her brother, settling on his lap instead, resting her head on his chest, and playing with his hand. Peter put his free hand around the girl, and dragging her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I have no idea. I hope not. Kind of distracting me from everything else going on." He furrowed his brows, thinking about the idea of the aura thing appearing everytime he would happen to kiss James. Losing sense of reality, completely missing out on the world around him. He wondered if James had the same experience, and what he felt about the loss of control, after 60 years as a slave, and an immense time after beeing freed, trying to obtain a somewhat normal life. Peter chewed on his lip, and glanced over at the man standing in the kitchen, grinning at talking nonsense with the only guy in the galaxy with a name that did absolutely nothing to accompany his personality. Yet, they seemed to get along well. From what Peter bothered to pick up from their conversation, baseball was a huge hit and a common interest. Maybe it would do them both some good, hanging out with each other. 

*

The dinner went well. Or. As well as it can go after kidnapping your sister because your father figure assaulted you. Morgan kept talking about the aura situation outside the diner, and how she wished she could experience it for herself one day, and somehow she swayed Peter to draw a tattoo for him, one that he couldn't hide all the time, and they discussed the motive for the ink installment for a while, before they were interupted by Pepper's phone blaring in her purse. 

She excused herself and locked herself in May and Happy's bedroom before answering. James saw the worried look on the little girl's face when her mother disappeared out of sight, and quickly started talking to her in their newly invented secret language.   
May used the opportunity to catch up with her nephew's science work, and got the full intel on Banner's vaccine and the newest web formula he had invented for use on open wounds. They kept the chatter going, if not to occupy themselves from the curiosity of the phone call a few doors down the hall, then to try and act as a normal family on a sunday night.

Peter tried his best not to eavesdrop on the conversation in the other end of the apartment, but Pepper's angry and worried voice made it really hard to shut it out. He peeked over at James a couple of times, and got the confirmation that he too, had a hard time blocking it out. Peter felt really bad about leaving Tony alone at the cabin, and the treacherous look he shot him as he backed out of the driveway was etched to the back of his head, haunting him. Hearing his pleading through the phone didn't help the matter either, and his stomach twisted in disgust of himself. The man had been through so much. And just when he was starting to pursue a normal life, leaving Iron man behind for the sake of his kid, retire from the company to make sure he was a better dad than his own, his chosen son had just swooped in and ruined it all. Tony had chosen him. And he had destroyed him for it. Over a misplaced kiss and a simple misunderstood touch. 

"Peter, why are you crying?" Peter looked up at the high pitched, concerned voice on the end of the table, the dark brown eyes blown up with worry, and Peter hated himself even more. He quickly got up, mumbled a lame apology and rushed to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink, forcing himself to look at the monster staring at him in the mirror. He wiped the tears furiously from his face, only to find new ones already rolling down his cheeks.   
He heard the knock on the door, and he knew excactly who stood on the other side, but he still couldn't find it in him to answer the begging voice.

Turns out he didn't need to, it took James all but one minute of impatiance before he stood in the doorway with the door ripped off the henges. He stood there for a second, with the door awkwardly in his hand before he placed it gently against the wall and lunged for Peter, wrapping him in a overwhelming hug. 

"It's gonna be fine, I'm here." He pressed Peter's head into his chest, running his fingers through his hair. Peter let himself go completely at the touch and sobbed into the shirt hiding his face. He clutched the fabric on James' back, pressing himself as close to the warm, comforting body, as he could, focusing on the steady breathing and heartbeat. "I'm here. S'gonna be fine. Shh." The low murmurs rumbled through the bulky chest, and Peter's knees went weak. He slid down to the floor, dragging his safety with him, and they shifted back to the tiled wall. The soldier leaning against the wall with the spider crawled up in his lap, letting all the tucked away feelings out through the steady stream of salty tears staining his face. He didn't even bother wiping them away, instead he penalized himself by concentrating on the stinging feeling spreading on his sore cheeks. 

It felt good, sitting there. Being cared for in a way he never really thought he needed to be cared for. But it scared him at the same time. This was a man he barely really knew. The universe had just desided that he should trust this person with his life. And even if he was a little reluctant, he knew he actually did trust the man with his life. Whatever this soulmate thing was, it was serious stuff. He could feel the other's emotions radiating off of him, and see his own messed up mind mirrored in the grey eyes. Like they really were two halves of a whole. This guy had lived for 108 years, and met Peter the first time when he was 98. Technically. And he didn't even start to get to know him until less than a week ago. He had known Deadpool for eight years now, and they didn't even know each others name. And he considered the maniac a pretty close friend. 

Somewhere along the crying session, the deadly grip on James' shirt had resided to soft strokes, and the loud, uncontrollable sobs and chokes were reduced to sniffles. James was humming a tune Peter didn't recognize, but it sounded like a lullaby of sorts. He kept caressing Peter's back, wavering slowly from side to side. 

"M'sorry. I didn't mean to worry you..." The whisper was raw and raspy, and Peter found himself angling his head a little, so he could hide his face in the older man's strong neck, seeking out the skin contact. He nuzzled his nose in the crook by the man's collar bone, and let out a content sigh. "S'just a lot, y'know? With the whole soulmate thing, and Tony, and Morgan... I feel like I'm destroying their family."

"I know. I felt it too... Scared the hell out of me. I'm gonna fix the door, by the way. I kinda panicked for a second." James turned his head to look down at the slumped down mess in his lap, and gently tucked away a stray lock of hair from his face and kissed his forehead. "It's not your fault though. Non of it." his lips ghosted over Peter's hairline, and the arachnid tilted his head up, moving his hand from where it was rested on his soulmate's chest, to caress the man's jaw, gently moving both his and his own head closer for a caring kiss.

"Thank you. For being here." He whispered into the other's mouth after tearing himself away from the soft lips lingering not even an inch away from his own. This new thing might be scary, and unfamiliar, and even if it might be foolish, Peter knew he would do anything to keep this as a permanent part of his life. 


	9. 9

Pepper and Morgan left not long after the interrupting phone call, but made a point out of kicking into Peter's brain that he wasn't to blame for any of this, and that she was forever grateful for the help on getting her daughter away. She would keep them all updated on the situation, and wished Peter and James good luck on their journey. 

James sat on his knees by the front door, helping Morgan into her jacket and shoes, despite her telling him she was a big girl, and knew how to use a zip up, _thank you very much._ She let him anyway, though, and threw her arms around his shoulders when he was done, clinging to him like a coala when he got to his feet. 

"I hope we can meet again soon, Mr. Barnes, I had so much fun! But if you hurt my Pete, I'm gonna destroy you. So be nice!" She gave him the most serious look she could muster, with a slight pout and brows so far down, they almost covered her eyes. James made a mocking expression of shock back at her, before smiling wholeheartedly, and putting her down.

"I don't think I could hurt him, even if I wanted to, princess." He winked at her, grabbed her shoulders and swung her around, shoving her towards her mom waiting in the door way. She waved goodbye to everyone, and Pepper thanked everyone again for their help and hospitality before they closed the door.

*

Peter stood in the kitchen, elbows deep in dirty dish water, talking to May about a new project he was working on, a smart watch, potentially able to provide affortable internet access and clear reception no matter where in the world you were. May wasn't a technological genius, and sometimes she even had fights with the tv remote, but her nephew had a talent for breaking things up and explaining in a way that even kindergardeners could understand him, so she hummed along, gleaming with pride as she dried the dishes and put them away. 

Happy and James was seated on the couch, talking about how it was like working for Mr. Stark, and how Happy had climbed the ladder from private driver to bodyguard, to head of security. James then mentioned that he was actually looking for a job that didn't involve S.H.I.E.L.D. but how hard it was to find something, considering he could be sent out on missions and be gone for somewhere between days and months at a time. He wanted to move back to Brooklyn, but to do that, he needed a normal job. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept him fed and with a very luxurous room, but it never felt like home, and he missed that part of his life from before the war. 

Peter finished cleaning up the kitchen, and glanced over at the clock on the microwave. 8:57 pm. He went over to the living room and placed a hand on Happy's shoulder from behind the couch. 

"Hey, Happy, I think it's time we leave, it's getting late. I'm sure you and James can continue this another day. Right?" He smiled crookedly and stretched his arms above his head, giving James a perfect view of the soft v line disappearing into the dark jeans, and he had to mentally slap himself to not stare at the pale skin, and the colorful tattoo stretching along his left hip. He couldn't make out what it was, but it was just as beautiful as the one on his arm. Bright and vibrant with an orange tone to it.

Peter caught him looking anyway, and flicked his nose to gain his attention. "You ready to go? I have a meeting at 8 am in the morning, and I would hate to oversleep." He tilted his head, sticking out his tongue to mock the soldier, who was still trying to get his brain to funchion, but it seemed the only thing it was capable of at the moment was creating imaginary pictures of Peter, full of colorful artwork, with that gorgeous smile and glistening doe eyes. 

He cleared his throat, and shook his head back to reality. "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you for a wonderful evening, and lovely food.-" he said to Happy, who already looked like he should be asleep, and then he got up, walked over to May and grabbed her hands in his own. "- and I wouldn't do anything to hurt tyour nephew. If I do it anyway, you have permission to punish me however you like." He spoke cincerily, but winked at her at the end. May just rose an eyebrow, and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm not blind, you know. Just make sure he shows up to family dinners. I expect you to join us every now and again."

*

"You goin' back to the compound? You could crash at my place if you like? It's closer, and you wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep behind the wheel. I have work in the morning, but I won't kick you out or anything... It's just... y'know... You can stay if you want to." Peter rambled and fumbled with his car keys, feeling a little incecure all of a sudden. He looked up at his soulmate when he didn't get a response, afraid he might have scared him off. But the smile that met him had the same effect as all the other times he was at the receiving end of it, and he visibly relaxed a little.

"I would love to. Just lead the way." He opened the door to the driver seat and gestured for Peter to get in. The arachnid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and got in. "I'll see you soon." A wink and a smirk was sent in his direction as the door slammed shut and he watched in the mirror as the former assassin moved graciously over to his truck, and Peter wondered how such a huge man could manuever around like a ballerina, and not make it look weird. He could watch him walk all day. The way his feet met the ground underneath him soundlessly, even in heavy combat boots, the slight sway of his hips, and the movement of the toned muscles under the tight shirt. In moments like this, Peter really appreciated his enhanced vision. 

"Good evening, Peter. How are you?" James jumped at the voice, and stepped in front of Peter to protect him from the possible threat. Peter just chuckled at that, and squeezed the massive man's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Karen. Thank you. This is James Barnes. He's staying the night. Treat him nice, okey?" James inspected the small apartment for the owner of the voice, and looked puzzled at the young man who had wandered into the kitchen for a snack. "She's an AI, like FRIDAY." Peter didn't need to look at James to understand the confusion, and grabbed two beers out of the fridge, throwing one in the direction of the soldier, who caught it flawlessly. 

They sat on the couch, curled up in one end each with their drinks. James had just sat down after wandering around, studying the place like he did with his room back at May's place. Peter had just observed from his favourite spot, using the moment to really enjoy the view of the man, and found he didn't mind when his hair was finger combed into a messy bun in the nape of his neck. He didn't mind at all, as it gave a perfect view to the stubble covered jaw, and the bobbling adam's apple following the movement of the strong muscles in his neck as he swallowed. 

Peter hesitated for a bit, opening his mouth to say something, only to close it again and rearranging his words before trying again. He really wanted to ask about what happened at the diner, if James had the same kind of vision he did, and if so, what did he see? But no matter how he tried, he could't seem to find the right way to voice the topic. 

"I can hear you thinking from over here. You wanna share?" James scooted a little closer, and twisted a little, so he was facing the curled up spider completely, and flung one arm alongside the back cushions of the couch, resting the other on the other one's knee. 

"I was wondering if you too had another one of these weird vision thingies at the diner. Because I can't seem to make sense of mine. I really can't wrap my head around it." He toyed with the can in his hands a little, and turned his face to James, who smiled fondly back at him.

"We were playing a game with some toy guns, with a little girl. What did you see?" 

"Nerf guns. The toys." Peter waved his hand in front of him, crunching his nose, thinking. "How can we have the same dream? I didn't even know that was a dream I had... I never really thought about having kids at all, really." 

"Well. I'm 108 years old, I definately did not think I wanted kids." 

"You look good though. Wanna share your secret so I won't out grow you?" A smirk forming on pink lips and James threw a pillow in his direction, making the both of them laugh and start a pillow war. How fair it was, however, could definately be discussed. Peter jumped up on the ceiling, moving quickly into the shadows, and sneaking into the bedroom for extra ammunition. James, in true spy fashion, grabbed two throw cushions and stuffed them under his shirt for safe keeping, and launched for safety in the corner behind the tv, with his eyes trained upwards. 

A creeking door and a muttered 'fuck', had him whip his head towards the hall with the bathroom, and seeing the wooden door move slightly, he smirked and moved soundlessly for the room, only to get whacked in the back of the head. He turned around, prepared himself with both cushions, and stalked into the dark bedroom, the direction the pillow magically apeared from. His trained assassin eyes betrayed him in the dark though, and he was tackled from behind and thrown onto the bed, somehow twisted around in the process and landed on his back, kept in place by a lanky, young man, straddling him and pinning his hands above his head. 

"I say I win this round." The arachnid leaned down and whispered in the other's ear, gaining him a soft shiver. He slowly traced his nose along the bulky man's cheek bone, placing feather kisses along the jaw and chin. He could hear the heartbeat of the man beneath him quicken just a notch, and his breath hitched, serving no other purpose than to fuel Peter's confidence. He moved down the exposed neck and bit down, enough to bruise, and licked and kissed the area after, well aware of the bulge in his prey's pants growing and twisting with interest, poking his ass.   
He hooked his eyes with his prey, and noticed the darker shade and glossy orbs staring back with want.

He leaned over, and ghosted the man's lips with his own, and their shared breath sent shivers down his curved spine. His soft, wet lips locked around James' dry bottom lip, licking it and gaining a low moan and access to explore his mouth. Their tongues dancing together, tasting each other. Peter released the grip on the older man's wrists, and trailed his fingers along his arms and down his sides. He tugged slightly at the hem of his shirt, letting go of the warm mouth only to yank the piece of clothing over his head. James sat up, eagerly placing his hands on the smaller male's back, tracing the prominent muscles as he kissed and sucked a bright purple mark on his collarbone. 

The strong arms discovering Peter's body moved from his back to his front, taking hold of his flannel shirt, and yanking it off his shoulders. The curious hands moved to the hem of his shirt and dragged it over his head, throwing it away. The skin to skin contact made them both stutter and their lungs seemed to be working overtime, leaving them panting in each others embrace. James twisted them around on the bed, leaving Peter on his back, looming over him, tracing the toned form, taking note of every piece of art littered around the body. The young man was a literal masterpiece. Colorful motived spread across the chest and belly, a large piece spread from hip, around to the back and up along his ribs. 

"Found something you like?" Peter whispered, eyes dark with with lust, biting his bottom lip. James sucked on a breath, and lowered himself to capture the swollen, glinsing lips, moving his metal arm down the tattooed side and landing on the thigh, lifting it, making the younger male hook his leg around the slim waist. He squeezed his ass, making the younger squeal and grind his hips up to the clothed crotch above. 

"you're beautiful, doll." James murmured, grinding back down, burying his face in the crook of the spider's neck, panting and moving at a steady pace. Peter, with a hard on laying uncomfortably pressed in his jeans, started squirming a little, getting a hold of both his and his lover's jeans buttons, opening them and the zippers in one gracious move, letting a quiet moan escape at the much welcomed space. 

They spent most of the night embracing each other, exploring what made the other's breathing hitch. Fingers roaming around bare, damp skin. High pitched moans and low groans filled the small apartment as they moved in perfect harmony with each other. The crimson red aura illuminating the room and trapping them in a moment without time, space or any kind of meaning other than the need to stay close and mold into a whole, temprarily leaving their separate bodies to fit their souls together like two pieces of a puzzle. 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business meeting, Deadpool saves the day, and Tony ruins the night

When the alarm went off at ass o'clock the next morning, Peter had to seriously restrain his strength from smashing his sixth phone this year. The sound pierced through his ears, shaking his brain to mush. He groaned and turned around, burying his face in the warm body next to him, and he had to think for a second, letting his mind catch up to last night's events so he wouldn't go all intruder alert on the man and strangle the naked form sound asleep just inches away from him. 

He spent a few moments laying comfortable on his stomach, the covers lazily draped over his lower back, exposing the phoenix stretching from across his shoulder blades in full flame, the breeze from the open window giving him goosebumps on his sweat covered back. His body covered in love bites and bruises, muscles sore in a pleasant way. 

He listened to the steady heart beat and soft snores coming from his lover, and contemplated calling in sick, just staying in bed. Until his bladder decided to wake up that is, and he shifted a little, noticing the sticky body fluids covering his abs and thighs.   
He groaned in frustration, and sat up as quietly as he could, stretching and popping what sounded like every joint in his small body. He gritted his teeth at the sound when James jolted up beside him, looking all kinds of adorable with the bewildered look on his face and the long, dark hair sticking up in every direction. 

"The fuck was that?!" 

"Sorry," Peter chuckled, shaking his head and shuffling out of bed, whining a little at the soreness in his ass. "It's crazy early, go back to sleep." He leaned over the bed, packing James on the forehead before he dragged himself to the bathroom.

When he entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, sporting nothing but a pair of kitten covered briefs, completely lost in his own thoughts, he made himself a cup of coffee and almost spilled it all over the floor when he felt the cold, metal arm around his waist. Acting on pure instinct, he slammed the cup down on the counter and jumped up to the ceiling, shooting a web at the threat. He glared down at the laughing man standing in the middle of the room, the synthetic web locking his arms to his side. The sound bouncing off the walls, making it pretty hard to scold and yell at his attacker. 

"I hate you" He landed without a sound in front of the assassin, mentally cursing him for being able to sneak up on him in the first place.   
James tried to fight the strong material keeping him in place, but gave up pretty quickly when he realized it gave absolutely no wiggle space what so ever.

"Do you ever take those things off?" He nodded towards the web shooters strapped to Peter's wrists, still chuckling a little. 

"Nope" popping the p, he turned back to his coffee, frowning at the amount of his magic wake-up potion now floating on his countertop. He cleaned it up quickly, grabbed his cup and turned around again, leaning his back to the counter and crossing his feet at the ankles. "It'll dissolve in an hour or so, hope you ain't in a hurry to get outta here" he smirked, winked and pointed at the web with his mug. 

"I'm not staying like this for an hour. I know you have a spray of sorts to melt this off." James wiggled his eyebrows, grinning in victory. 

"Sure I do. But do I wanna spend time getting it though? You just wasted like..." he glanced over to the microwave, "2 minutes of my morning, and half a cup of precious coffee." He shrugged his shoulders, taking a long sip of his hot drink, sending a wicked grin in his lover's direction. 

"Oh come on! You're such a brat!" James struggled against his restraints, grunting in desperation, but still locked in place. "Please? I'll make it up to you." Watching a former assassin, known as ruthless and stone cold, beg, is something even Peter didn't know he needed to experience in his life, but this was definitely worth it, and he stood there, watching the grey puppy eyes while he finished his coffee, cleaned his mug and taking his time pretending to contemplate whether to let the man go or not, before he finally shuffled out of the room, rummaging around in a drawer in the hallway, and coming back with a small spray bottle. 

"Close your eyes, It kinda stings getting it in the wrong places." James obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his lips on top of each other. The mist shooting from the bottle was cold on his bare skin and made the hair on his arms rise, and he shivered when he felt the white, sticky substance melt away from his torso. 

When he opened his eyes, the spider was nowhere to be seen, and he looked around a little confused until he heard the opening and closing of the dresser in the bedroom. He poured himself a cup of coffee, making a note to not mess with the arachnid early in the morning. It was so unusual for him to feel overpowered like that, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. The innocent looking face and small frame was really deceptive, and it baffled him time and time again how strong and powerful the young man really was.

*

Peter hated this. He absolutely hated spotlight. No matter the occasion. But he needed funding for his new project, and he was not about to ask Tony for it. He never planned to, which was the reason he hadn't even mentioned it for him. He had been working on the idea and prototype of the smart watch for months, and was actually pretty proud of his work, but standing in front of a group of wealthy people and organisations, selling his idea, it was not his strong suit. And he absolutely dreaded the thought of it. Yet, there he stood, with the prototype in his hands, a presentation on the screen behind him and his shaking body tucked into a formal suit, with tie and dress shoes and his usually messy hair filled with sticky gel to keep it somewhat in place.   
The important people in the room nodded along with the information given, glancing at the papers in front of them occasionally. Peter could feel the sweat prickle on his forehead as he tried to sound as confident as possible. 

The good thing about trying to convince someone about something you strongly believe in yourself, though, it that answering any questions is a piece of cake. He had spent a lot of time on his project, and had thought of everything that might go wrong and all the little details he wanted the smart watch to include. 

After three agonizing hours of explaining, apologising for his nervousness, and answering questions, he was so ready to hide away in the lab for the remainder of his day, and finishing off with the feeling of freedom as he swung around keeping his city safe. Maybe even grab a midnight snack with Deadpool or Daredevil. 

In the end, it was none other than J. Jameson sr. who agreed to fund him. The father of the horrible man who spent the last ten years harassing his alter ego on every Sunday paper. He was a little shocked at first, but grateful none the less, and left the meeting with a face splitting grin, almost jumping down the stairs to his lab.

*

"Hey, baby boy! Long time no see! Where have you been? The boxes thought you died or something!" Deadpool dropped down beside spider-man, letting his feet dangle off the edge off the roof. Spider-man was currently taking a break after stopping an armed man from doing things to a young lady, that said lady had no intention of participate in. He had his mask rolled up to his nose, sipping on a milkshake from a nearby McDonald's. The burger and fries were long gone, but he took his time, just sitting there, listening to the city life below him, and gazing up at the dark sky.

"Well, clearly, the boxes were wrong. Like always." He tilted his head a little, looking at his crazy friend through the white lenses, covering his eyes.

"I kinda got that. What happened though? It's not like you to just disappear for days at a time." Deadpool shrugged, and snatched the milkshake out of spidey's hand, rolling up his own mask, and showing off the scarred chin. Spidey had asked about them once, after he forced his friend to roll up the mask when he ate, instead of stuffing his whole hand inside the leather covering his face, just to take a bite of whatever they were eating. He never got an answer to his question, because the man just took off, and stayed off the grid for three months afterwards. 

"Family drama. S'fine though. I just needed some time to figure things out." DP just nodded slowly, taking it in, and slurping up the last of the cold beverage. 

They sat like that for a few hours, just talking, laughing and having a good time. Deadpool always had that effect on spider-man, no matter how great or bad his day was, the mercenary's light chatter and bickering always made it better. He even let all the shameless flirting pass, knowing the merc never meant any harm, he just didn't work on social norms.   
"Peter, Tony Stark is calling. Should I put him through?" Karen's voice rang in his comm's and he let out a sigh, gaining a questionable look from his friend. He waved a hand at him, letting him know it was nothing to worry about, and told Karen to answer. He had to talk to the man eventually, better to just get it over with.

_"Hey, Pete. How's it goin'?"_

"What do you want, Stark?"

_"We're back to last names now? I spent eight years trying to get away from the formal terms, and one fuck up sends me right back to start?"_

"Well, I'm skipping mister this time. So you're not completely at ground zero. What do you want?"

_"I want to apologise. I messed up. I should never have done what I did. I'm sorry."_

"Yeah. Well, sorry ain't gonna cut it y'know. Takes a little more than that to right the fact that you assaulted me, and harassed both me and my soulmate afterwards. And you scared the shit out of your daughter in the prossess. What on earth were you thinking anyway?"

_"I wasn't! I was drunk! And lonely! And I- I knew you had a thing for me in the past... I just assumed I could stir up those emotions again. But I was wrong. Okey? I should never have done that. And I know I can't take it back. But I need you in my life, Pete. Please?"_

"Whatever _thing_ I had for you when I was 14, it passed when you became a permanent figure in my life. And that was ten years ago. You don't get to decide what kind of feelings I have for you. I looked at you as my dad. As in father. And fathers don't do what you did. Ever. And I'm pretty sure Barnes is ready to kill you for real now. So just back off. Give me some time to prossess this, and maybe I'll forgive you. Focus on getting your girl back instead. Because she definitely deserves a father in her life."

Peter hung up and realized the crazy merc was still seated to his left, the white lenses blown wide, and Peter just knew this was going to be a long night, so he took a deep breath and started telling the story, assuring his friend that everything was fine whenever his posture changed and it looked like he was ready to bolt off and decapitate the retired hero.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels guilty, an insight to Tony's tragic story, and new inventions!

Peter laid in bed, it was way past a time he could actually fall asleep without worrying too much about over sleeping, and he had to be up in about three hours anyway, so his brain figured this was the perfect time to replay Tony's shaking voice, his pleading and sounding like his entire world was ending. Which, from his perspective, it probably was.  
He had lost so much in his life, and it seemed to always work against him, no matter how much good he did. He grew up with a violent dad, and constantly trained his brain to be better. Smarter. Just for any small amount of appreciation. 

Then he lost both him and his ever so caring mom, gaining full control of a multi billion dollar company. Just to have his mentor trying to kill him for it.   
After getting himself back together and surviving the attack from his trusted friend, he was greeted with space worms trying to take over New York. But he overcame that too, by flying a fucking nuke into a wormhole in the sky.

And as a thanks for that, his brain decided enough is enough and gave him PTSD. Just to mess with his head and make sure he messed up. So his solution to protecting the earth turned against him, dropping a whole fricking sity to the ground and killing alot more people than Tony could ever imagine, putting every dead and wounded body to the amount of guilt already building up steadily in his conscience.   
After some time in peace, gaining something of a family made up of equally guilt filled souls, a presumed dead assassin reappeares out of thin air and splits the family in two. 

And by then he has managed to drag a fourteen year old kid into his mess, and spends all his available time making sure he is safe instead, from the shadows. He has learned by now, that whatever good he finds in this evil world, he gets triple amount of bad thrown after him in return.

Of course it doesn't matter, because the kid looks to be dead set on killing Tony himself with a million heart attacks per month. And then he follows him into space, just to make everything worse, and make sure the man knows he can never have good things.  
But it takes the kid dying in his arms to make him give up. He retires from the hero world, and goes totally off grid, doesn't even participate in his own company anymore. He just decides to leave his old life behind and start over. 

And he is rewarded with a beautiful little girl. And his wife, who stuck with him through it all, is still standing by his side. So after a lifetime of disasters thrown in his direction, he finally gets to calm down. Until his other family shows up and reminds him of the kid he lost, and the guilt washes over him yet again.

When he gets his son back, he pays with his life. He dies. Sacrifices himself for the greater good. Again. But somehow, someone has caught up with all the good he has tried to accomplish, and manages to bring him back. But he's not the same anymore.   
It does something to you, when you die, thinking it was worth it. You did one thing right in the end. Just to come back and realise it's not the end after all. And you now have to spend a year in recovery, because half your brain was fried, and your entire right side is burned to crumbles. 

But. He doesn't give up. He got a second chance. So even if his brain function isn't completely in order, and his body is permanently damaged, he still keeps going. He clutches to his son, who is not a kid anymore - and a completely different person from the boy who died in his arms - because the nightmare of him turning to dust and being carried away by the wind, still haunts him every time he closes his eyes. 

And then his wife leaves. Because somehow, he made a deal with the devil, and soulmates are now a thing. And Tony isn't it for his Pepper. But he can't find it in him to fight her. So he lets her go, but gets to keep his daughter every other weekend, and finds solitude in those days, spending them with both his kids, watching them bond and create a love for each other that Tony never even knew was possible.   
So of course he destroys that too, betrayed by his bodily needs and loneliness. So yeah, Peter felt kind of guilty. He didn't wish so much pain on his enemies, and learning about, and standing on the sideline, or being the direct cause of so much agony pushed upon one single human being, it shattered his heart. 

He wanted so desperately to tell his dad that it was fine, forgotten. He forgave him. But he wasn't stupid, and he recognized the signs of the mental breakdown. And he just wouldn't put Morgan through that. She was a seven year old innocent little girl. He couldn't just brush off their father's behaviour like nothing and risking her welfare. 

But he had absolutely no clue what to do. He wished he could just talk to the man, explain to him the difference between right and wrong, force him into a psychiatrist office and lock the door until he was fine. But Tony never listened to anyone. Ever. And he held too much pride to admit he was completely fucked up and broken. 

*

After playing every failing moment of Tony's life over in his head, drowning himself in pity for the man for at least two hours, an idea struck him. Like lightning. It wouldn't solve all his problems. Far from it. But it could at least help on his self esteem a little.   
He could fix the destroyed limbs on the right side of Tony's body. He could remove the limping when he walked. Stop the unsteadiness in his arm. He had the brains to figure that out. And the technology to make it happen.

So he threw off his covers, told KAREN to make a hell of a lot of coffee, and stumbled off to his workspace in the corner of the living room. He made some blueprints, ran some scans, fiddled around with a notebook. The chewed away four pencils and crumbled a million pieces of paper. He buried his nose in the holo screen floating in front of him, the gears in his head turning in an inhuman speed. He could make this work. 

When he arrived at work that morning, he was fully equipped with stacks of paper and rolls of blueprints, messy bed hair and dark circles under his eyes. Entering his lab he was met with Bruce and Harley, discussing something over their morning coffee, and the only thing they said when Peter trudged past them was a muttered 'oh God'. 

He did show his invention to Harley, though. He had a PhD in engineering after all, and knew what he was doing. They worked all day on the project, perfecting the nanites, and evolving them to a new level of technological milestones. 

*

They spent the next weeks on getting it done. Harley just as eager as Peter to give Tony something, anything, that could help him dig himself out of the mile long grave he was dropped into.  
But after a few days of constant work, Peter started to notice the slight discomfort on his chest, and pictures of James popped up to distract him all the time. 

After a week his heart was aching, and he caught a fever, but he still kept working, and had practically moved into his lab. The only reason he ate anything was because Harley or Bruce would order something and force it into him. 

After a week and a half he felt like his brain was leaving him, and the chest pain was so impaling he could barely stand. And that's when Harley called Sam, and had him drive an equally sick James over to Peter's apartment. Harley hauled Peter out of the lab and into his car, and carried him to his home, so they could wait for Sam and James. 

When the idiots were united, and any threat of dying scientists or super soldiers were averted, Harley dragged a confused falcon back out of Peter's place, and left them to themselves to mend the soul bond.   
Meaning Harley was the lucky one to explain it all to Sam, who apparently had no idea they had even met after they captured Doom. 

*

After learning the hard way what neglect could do to ones body, Peter made sure to at least call or text his lover on a daily basis, and took some time off from his work a couple hours a few nights a week to patrol his neighbourhood. Some nights The White Wolf even tagged along, just for the opportunity to spend some time together. 

James kept his patience through it all. He let Peter do what he felt like he needed to do, and spent the time trying to find a job for himself, so he could move away from the compound and back to Brooklyn.   
It took about three weeks, because Peter casually mentioned that Happy needed more bodyguards one evening while they were stopping a gang fight in a dark alley. So James made a call, and found himself working as a bodyguard for Stark Industries one week later.

It took two months to finish the nanite braces to keep Tony's body healthy and working as if nothing even happened to him. By then, Peter's smart watch, called webware, was being manufactured, and sent out to the general population, and he found himself having another meeting with potential funders about his braces, figuring it wouldn't hurt if he could help more than just Tony with his new invention.  
He didn't deliver the braces in person though. The thought of seeing Tony still made his stomach twist, so he sent them with Harley. After all, he did help building them, and could easily explain it to Tony, and adjust anything if needed. 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is cold, James is desperate, Tony helps.

  
James walked into Peter's apartment, shaking the snow out of his hair, shivering at the temperature change. He'd spent most of his life in Siberia, but he still couldn't stand the cold, and was over all happy that the amount of white powder wasn't that intimidating in New York. 

He stopped in his tracks after locking the door, looking warily around, straining his ears for any sound. Peter should be home. It shouldn't be this quiet. And something inside the soldier froze. Searching his soul for any trace of Peter, and not finding anything, he felt his heart quicken, and he bolted for the kitchen. Frantically looking for a note, or something, anything, to tell him that his partner was okay. The room didn't leave him any clues though, and he stomped into the living room, desperate. His heartbeat racing in his chest, smashing against the ribs serving as a prison.   
His mind was going crazy. What had happened? Peter wouldn't just up and leave. He would have said something. A text. Note. Phone call. He knew how James became when he didn't have control. And even though his brain told him it would be pointless, he fished out his phone and dialed the number he knew by muscle memory by now, without even looking at his screen.   
His heart skipped when he heard the ringtone coming from the bedroom. But if Peter was asleep, then he would have heard his breathing, right? He knew that sound. And it wasn't there. Holding his breath, he slowly made his way for the closed door, wincing at the creaking noise it made when he swung it open, and then his face dropped. 

The room was covered in webbing. The whole ceiling was filled with what looked like a very detailed cave made of the substance. But this one was different from the ones used to catch bad guys. James' nose didn't pick up the familiar chemical smell. This smelled organic. He walked stealthily into the room, staying in the shadows provided by the new addition to his lover's bedroom. 

"Peter?" He whispered, listened, but no reply was offered. He frowned, studied the intricate webs for some kind of entry way, as the way it was built, it mas definitely made to house something. Or someone. And from the underside it looked like several small pathways and some bigger hiding spots were placed around in the small place. He found an opening in the corner furthest from the door, and stepped over to it, grabbing a hold of it with his hands, testing it to make sure it wouldn't break with his weight. When it didn't even nudge, he hoisted himself up, and started crawling into the pathway.

It was a labyrinth. But many of the small entryways to other small hallways, were too tiny for James. Clearly not built for a 6'2" monster of a super soldier. But it would fit the scrawny body of a human spider just perfectly. James would have just cut through some of the white thin strings, but he wasn't sure how this whole thing was being held up, and if Peter was in there, he didn't want him tumbling to the floor. 

But he was growing more anxious every second. Something told him that Peter was indeed hiding somewhere in there, but he couldn't smell the familiar scent of him, or hear his breathing. And it scared him to death. The aching corner of his chest telling him that something, a part of him was missing, certainly didn't help any.

After what felt like forever, crawling around, panting, frantic and terrified, he spotted a familiar hand, and rushed over to find his lover. And his heart shattered at the sight.  
He was pale. More than usual. Lips blue and his hair had lost its shine. He brought a shaking hand over to the small body, lying hurled together in a ball. Completely still. He felt around his neck with two fingers. Terrified, but insistent. And let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, when he felt the faint pumping underneath his finger tips. But he was cold. Way too cold. And James made a hasty decision to cut through the webs, bracing himself and grabbing a hold of Peter, to ease the landing. They landed on the soft mattress, and James didn't hesitate to tuck the small body in the blankets, rising and running out to the living room, grabbing all the blankets from the couch and shuffling back into the bedroom, to cover the freezing body.

He wasn't stupid. He knew Peter's DNA was altered. He knew how he got his abilities. And he knew that spiders hibernated. He did not, however, know that Peter had that treat too. And he was not going to sit around, waiting for him to maybe wake up, or maybe not, depending on how well his human part handled the not so human way to skip winter.

*

James managed to warm Peter's body, and kept him safely tucked into bed, lying next to him, cuddling close, just for the extra body heat. But he didn't wake. And James had no idea what to do.   
Peter had kept alot about his abilities secret, along with his identity, so very few people actually knew the extent of what he could do. He nuzzled his nose in the younger man's neck, letting a hot tear escape his scared eyes, as he thought of the only person who may know what to do. And he really didn't want to talk to that person. 

But he needed Peter back. Healthy. Not hibernating. So he sucked it up, found his phone and looked at the contact info for a second before he pressed the green button.

_"I don't care what you're selling. I don't want it."_

"Stark. It's Barnes. I need your help"

_"What?"_

"It's Peter. I can't wake him up. I need help. Please?" The pleading and shaky voice made the man on the other end quiet, and then he heard the faint noise of metal clinging to each other and he knew the billionaire was on his way.

 _"I'll be right there."_ And then the call ended. James shuttled closer to his love, enveloping him in his arms, and whispered to the arachnid's ear. Pleading him to wake up. To get better. To stay with him.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." He murmured, finger combing the spider's brown, messy hair, that still hadn't got it's shine back. 

*

Tony came crashing through the window, in full iron man armor, and had James jump from his position cuddled into the still motionless Peter on the bed. 

"He has a door, y'know..." He threw his arms in the air as he walked into the living room, where Tony stood, the iron man suit retracting flawlessly, giving away a frantic, concerned face with wild eyes searching the apartment for where his help was needed.

He wasn't stupid after all. He knew if James Buchanan Barnes called _him_ for help, it had to be serious. A slight shine from the bedroom ceiling caught his attention though, and he sigh in slight relief when he saw the massive nest and the unmoving body in the bed. He hesitated as he walked over to his former mentee, he didn't want to mess things up even more, but he was known for being selfish, so he kneeled on the floor, chin resting on the mattress in front of the curly, brown hair. 

He combed through it, enjoying the sight of the man he had missed for so long, paying no mind to the other one in the room, now tensed, standing beside him with jaw clenched, breathing heavily through his nose.

"He'll wake up as long as you keep him warm. It might take some time. His body recognized the cold weather, and the masterpiece on the ceiling is a nest. He's not "awake" when he does this. Pure instinct. So give him some time, his senses need to make sure the hibernation isn't necessary." Tony kept his eyes on Peter as he spoke. Soaking in the view. He knew he wouldn't be welcomed when he woke, and even as selfish as he could be, he didn't want the arachnid to despise him more than he already did. 

"Good. Now. Get away from him. Thanks for the help, but you can leave now."

"I didn't mean it, y'know. What I did. I would never hurt him on purpose."

"Its still messed up. And I don't blame him for wanting to keep a safe distance. You should honor that." At that, Tony tilted his head to look at Barnes, the grey eyes filled with love and worry. But there was no hatred to be seen.

"I wish he could forgive me. So we could go back to where we were."

"For a genius you're pretty stupid. He has forgiven you. He blamed himself most of the time. But that's Parker for ya. If you punched him he would most likely apologize for getting in the way of your fist." James relaxed his shoulders a little. It felt surreal, being able to not feel all the misplaced emotions Peter radiated off of him on a daily basis. And as horrible as the situation was, he found it nice to not be so on edge all the time. Peter had a more vibrant emotional spectre than he did, and he was used to not feeling anything at all. "But you have feelings for him. And he can't return them to you. It wouldn't be good for either of you to go back, with you pining and him feeling guilty."

"I know. I want him to be happy. I just wish it was with me." Tony got to his feet, and before he could let himself hesitate, he bent down and kissed the crown of the young man's head. He turned to Barnes, nodded once and walked out. He could hear the assassin's voice tumbling through the small place telling him to use the door and pay for the window as he left.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibernating spider, struggling lover, holiday's comes and holidays goes.

  
James made sure to place a couple of heaters in the room where Peter laid. He checked with KAREN every hour to make sure the temperature in the room or his love didn't drop while he was at work, and sat by his side every evening. After a few weeks Sam told him the people of New York were getting worried for their hero, and that they may need to make a statement. Even deadpool and daredevil had showed up at the compound to check if something was wrong. They didn't know who spider-man was, or where exactly he lived, but knew he had close ties to the avengers. They were assured he was okay, but were asked to keep a lookout for the citizens of Queens until he returned. 

What shocked James though, was when he had a burning man standing in Peter's living room. He hadn't met all of Peter's friends, as he was quite introverted, and preferred to keep it that way, but he was aware of many of the different people roaming Peter's life. A flaming young man was not one of them. 

But he apparently knew who James was, and introduced himself as Johnny Storm, a long time friend and fellow hero. James explained the situation, and they talked for a few hours over coffee. The former spy quickly understood that they were once more than friends, but didn't sense any threat, and decided not to pry on their history together. He could ask Peter when he woke up.

Johnny was more than eager to share their story though, and talked and talked about all their adventures both as heroes and citizens. The way he was introduced to Peter Parker, twice, and how mad he was when he figured out that Peter had actually erased his memory of the first time he exposed his identity to him. All the times they found themselves caught up in some messy villain bullshit, and how their feelings grew to something more when they were still teenagers, and how it all changed with the snap and Johnny disappearing into the negative zone for a long period of time. They were still very close, and that would most likely never change, James decided, but it was okay. Peter needed someone other than him who understood what it meant to risk your life on a daily basis. 

But the surprise visit was what made James agree to a public statement. Nothing too big. Just something to soothe the public, letting them know that Spider-man would return eventually, and that the other local heroes would step in in the mean time. That way the shady people of New York wouldn't see this as a chance to empty out all the jewelry stores and banks in the hero's absence. 

*

When December came into view in full force, and Peter were still staying in his hibernated state, James called May. He wanted Peter to wake up ready for Christmas, and not stressed if nothing was ready and he woke up two days before the big day. 

May and Happy brought three full boxes of decorations, some new and some old. And a lot of homemade stuff James suspected that Peter had made as a child. He smiled as he picked up a pine cone coated in green glitter and a twig with cotton beard and googly eyes. And his mind wandered to the future, wondering if they could have a place together some day, littered with drawings on the fridge and googly eyed decor scattered on shelves and window sills. The girl he saw in his dream state outside the diner all those months ago popped up in his head. A toothy smile and bright, honey brown eyes. Pride shining through all her features as she showed off a new creation. 

A slim hand on his shoulder grabbed a hold of his wandering thoughts, and he turned to look at May, who stood beside him with that loving smile she always had while Peter was involved. 

"He made that when he was 4. His parents got one too. He was so happy when we opened it on Christmas day and placed it on the coffee table for everyone to see. It got a permanent spot there the next 20 years. But I think it's time he got a new home with his creator." James nodded, swallowing thickly to suppress his suddenly overwhelming emotions. He wanted Peter back. He wanted to hold him on Christmas eve. Play board games and drink hot chocolate. Wanted to see that beautiful smile as he opened his gifts. This was supposed to be their first Christmas together. And it was supposed to be just them. Experimenting and creating their own traditions for the future. 

*

The little girl from his dream didn't leave him alone after that little moment. She invaded his thoughts whenever he closed his eyes. Laughing and running around, singing along to Disney songs, building legos with Peter. He wondered if this was a soulmate thing, or if he was just going crazy over the uncertainty of the situation he found himself in. The more he thought of her, the more real she became. Sometimes he could hear her chuckling laugh in the apartment, even though he knew she was a product of his imagination. She looked suspiciously a lot like Peter. The same curly messy hair, the big brown eyes. The way she talked. And James wasn't sure what to think of that. Could Peter even have children? They hadn't talked about it that much. Peter was still very young, and had started his own company recently. He had enough on his hands, and he didn't want to endanger a child with the superhero business either. But as the days and weeks passed, and the girl kept nagging in the back of his head, he found he wanted a family. An extension to Peter. Not yet, but eventually. 

Maybe they could settle down somewhere, a quiet place with a back yard, but still close to the city. Maybe they could get a dog. And Peter would sit with their kid at the kitchen table helping with homework while James made dinner. They would board games every Saturday, and have movie night on Fridays. They could invite all their friends and family for thanksgiving and show off all the kid's artwork and creations that filled their home. It would be everything James never knew he wanted, but ached so badly as he watched over the sleeping young man in the bed. 

*

As days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and holidays came and went, James found himself growing weak. His skin paled, the bruises under his eyes grew darker and darker, his voice was so rarely used he sometimes startled himself with the noise that escaped his lips. He watched over his soulmate like a hawk, but his heart ached for the loving smile and big bambi eyes. He studied the still form, traced the small chest as it rose almost unnoticed with every tiny breath. If it wasn't for his enhanced senses he would have been certain the boy was dead. But he was still there. Looking like he was in deep sleep, after months bundled up in a bed. 

Even with all the blankets and heaters, the spider was still cold to the touch. James felt like he was living in a sauna, and had to shower several times a day, just to cool down. But the porcelain cheeks never gained any color. The pink flush that James loved so much about his young lover were still absent. 

"Happy valentines, doll" James placed a single red rose on the night stand, and kissed the cold temple of his love. He sat down by the bed, mind wandering to the perfect date. The old 50's diner down in Brooklyn, still open after all those years, stealing fries and laughing. Telling bad jokes and giving gentle caresses. A competitive round of pool, bets consisting of hugs and kisses. A long walk in the park, hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing. Just simply enjoying each other's company, undisturbed for the evening. No missions, no meetings, no patrols. Just them. And it would have been the best date ever. 

"It's thanksgiving though..." The gruff whisper were so low, James was sure it was a play of his mind. "You getting old or something?" At that, James snapped his head to the bed, but the boy's eyes were still closed. He was still lying still in his nest of blankets. But there was color rising in his cheeks. 

"Pete...?" He breathed. Not yet ready to believe himself. But the blankets moved, and a pale hand came out of the cocoon, groggily scratching the beautiful face resting on the pillows.

"Hey, handsome." He blinked open his eyes, adjusting his sights to the light in the room. It was dull, but a lot lighter than what his closed eyelids provided. The blurriness cleared slowly, and the very concerned and disbelieving face of his soulmate came clear in his vision. "What's wrong?" A nagging feeling in his chest spread across his body. Worry. Loneliness. His heart ached for something, and he didn't understand what it was. James was right there. Still it felt like he had been alone for years. And by the look of his partner, it might as well have been. "What happened to you?" 

James didn't know what to do. What to say. So many emotions rushed through him at once, he couldn't keep up. Both his and Peter's feelings flickered between them, and all he could do was stare. Stare and cry. The tears flooded his cheeks, clouded his sight, but he didn't dare to blink. Peter was awake. He talked. His gorgeous eyes were looking at him. And he was so scared it would disappear if he moved. 

A deep purple color filled the room, with waves of dark blue and bright pink flowing through it. It transformed the tiny bedroom to an endless galaxy, and they were the only ones there. Peter tried to sit up, but James hurried up and placed a hand on his bare chest, gently keeping him down. He dried away his tears, and let out a relieved laugh. He was back. He was really back. The metal fingers found their way to the chestnut curls, combing through them. Eyes flickering between doe eyes and pink lips. The perfect soft lips he had watched over for so long, within his reach the whole time, but still so far away. He bent down, capturing them. Savoring the taste. Salty tears wetting them, and James laughed again. A gentle hand and slender, cold fingers traced his jaw and cheekbones, cupping his face. The never ending flow of emotions making it hard to focus on anything but the hands and lips grounding him. This was real. He was back. And he would never let him leave again. 


	14. 14

A year into their relationship, James and Peter figured maybe they should take things a step further and buy a home they could call theirs. It was, not really a surprise, harder than they thought.

 _"I can't move out of Queens. I have a duty to these people! Why would you want to go back to Brooklyn anyway? You haven't lived there in 70 years!"_ Peter was yelling and throwing his arms around him while he placed back and forth on the ceiling. He was so tired of this argument. His new company's base was in Manhattan, his superhero territory was in Queens, as well as his aunt, who he had no plans to move away from by the way. And he did not want to live in Brooklyn. He wanted the familiarity of his home, and not having to swing around in a completely new neighborhood. 

_"Because Brooklyn is MY home, Pete. And I wanna go home."_ James looked up at his boyfriend, with pleading eyes and used all his strength not to yell back or storm out of the apartment. 

_"You spent the majority of your life in Russia. You expect me to tag along over there too, if you suddenly find out that's your home instead?!"_ Peter jumped down and landed in front of his lover. Glaring with hard eyes. That was the last straw for James though. He never asked much, and let Peter take full control of most of their lives, being moral support and a grounding point. And he was perfectly fine with that, because he ~~knew~~ thought Peter would do the same for him when he needed him to. But he did not need to stand there and listen to his soulmate yell at him in Russian, being stubborn as hell just for the fuck of it. 

The young man had learned the language so he could understand James when he ranted about whatever, or screamed in his sleep. He had spoken the language for the majority of his life after all, and sometimes he didn't even realize he wasn't making any sense until Peter pointed it out to him. So now, whenever James switched to Russian, Peter would switch too, and more often than not, they would talk in a foreign language to each other, without even knowing it. 

_"Wow, Pete. Really? That's low. Even for you..."_ And then he turned on his heel and left. Leaving a dumbfounded spider standing in the middle of the room, realizing what he just said and how badly he fucked up. He just stood there. He could've ran after the man. His love. But he was glued to the floor. The immediate guilt trapping him in place. He deserved to be left behind. 

*

He sat on his couch, sulking in his own misery, flipping through the channels on the flat screen he barely used, when his eyes suddenly glossed over and he felt his mind drift away from his body. Floating in nothingness and the only emotion coating his conscience was overwhelming loneliness. No one to talk to, no one to see. No one to care for and give his love to. He felt as if he was the only one left in the little bubble he lived in. But it didn't feel like it was his own. He was an intruder in someone else's nightmare. And after a year alongside James, sharing his emotions, keeping their puzzle pieces together, it didn't take long to figure out he was imprisoned in his lovers head. 

The tightening of his chest as the guilt came back and squeezed his heart, was strong enough he was sure he had a heart attack for a second. He gasped for air as he leaped for his phone, desperate to hear his soul mate's deep voice. 

He didn't even get to his contact list before the device screamed at him, James smiling face covering the screen. He let out a sigh and pressed the green icon with a shaking thumb.

"I'm so so sorry. Please. I don't know what happened, are you okay?" His voice was shaky, and he had no clue how to fix what he did. 

_"I'm fine, doll. I'm so sorry. Something happened, I don't know what, but I know for a fact that my need for protecting don't stretch as far as my head told me it did. And I know your life revolves around it. I don't know how you do it... This amount of guilt must be excruciating. How do you even survive?"_

"I have you. You know I'll never leave you, right?"

_"I hope not. I don't know what I'd do if I was left alone again."_

"I'll make sure you never have to figure it out. I'm always gonna be here. I love you, y'know."

_"I love you too, doll."_

*

James came back to Peter's apartment not long after they ended the call, and they both agreed decidedly that make up sex is the best kind. But just to make sure, they made a round two. And three. 

And then they laughed and shoved each other out of bed because both of their bellies ached for some kind of food. 

"What about finding a place close to both Brooklyn and Manhattan, but still in Queens? The company's going pretty well, so money ain't an issue." Peter said in between bites of greasy noodles, eyes fixed on the cardboard container in his hand. 

"Yeah. I'd like that. As long as I can get out of the compound soon, I'm happy to go wherever, really. Sam is getting on my nerves, trying to become Steve." 

"No one can become Steve. That's just messed up..." the Spider shook his head, brows frowning over his long lashes. "Why would he even wanna be Steve? I get the whole captain America thing, but they're like two completely different people."

"I don't think he ever got to really see the difference between the two. Which is just sad, really."

"Yeah. Y'know, he made all these video things they showed us in school all the time. Tony flipped out and used them just to get a laugh when I told him. They were hilarious. I think you'd like them." Peter smiled at the memory of the uncomfortable soldier talking to a camera about how to improve yourself in detention.

*

Peter and Tony were still holding each other at arms length. Peter because the guilt was eating at him from the inside, in true Parker style, and Tony because he wanted to respect Peter's wishes, and not really wanting to destroy their relationship even more, if that's even possible. 

They were still kept well updated about each other though, thanks to a very talkative eight year old, having words flowing out of her with every breath she took. Morgan spent a few afternoons with her dad every week now, but they usually went out to do something, and she didn't want to be at his house yet. But then she got to have her father's full attention, without much distractions, and she preferred that over a evening on a couch watching a movie with her distant father beside her any day. 

She spent a lot of time with Peter and James too, and she loved the way they could make her laugh about their bickering, arguing over ice cream flavors, their competitive nature showing in full force while bowling, or the overall sassiness and bad imitations of each other every now and again. She had to wonder sometimes, if she was the grown up between the trio, because they sure knew how to act as children. And she had known Peter for a long time, this was not news to her about him, but the intensity of his personality just spiked all of a sudden, after he met James, and she loved him for that. 

"Hey, Pete?" Morgan were sitting on the floor in her brother's living room, crayons and paper spread out around her, and Peter were seated on the couch with his laptop, doing some serious apartment hunting.

"Yeah, princess?" He turned his attention to the girl, noticing the drawing in front of her, a single black symbol covering the paper. "What's that?" 

"It's your new tattoo. It's a rune, like the ones in Thor's history books." He looked at the drawing again, memorizing it to check the meaning later. 

"And where, exactly, am I gonna get this one?" He smirked at her, his brain already turning to find a proper space for it.

"On your neck. Under your ear. So you can't hide it. It means protection, and you protect people." Her face was beaming, and the energy contained in the small body making her bounce up and down where she was seated.

"Is that so? Thank you! It's gonna be perfect!"

"What's gonna be perfect?" James waltzed into the room, sporting a pink apron and holding a spatula coated in tomato sauce.

"My new tattoo." Peter pointed proudly at the black symbol, and Morgan held it up for James to see. He tilted his head, brows furrowed for a second before his lips quirked up in a happy grin, making Morgan's eyes gleam in pride.

"It's beautiful, princess! Can I get one too?"

"Of course!" 

*

"Does it hurt?" James eyed the needle piercing Peter's skin with a scrunched up nose. The ink and blood smeared around his neck and the buzzing from the equipment were deafening.

"Seriously? We get beaten, stabbed and shot on a monthly basis, and you're asking if a needle just underneath the skin hurts?" Peter raised an eyebrow, but couldn't keep the smile creeping up the corner of his lips at bay. The tattoo artist just shook his head slightly, and continued his work.

James watched with intense eyes as Morgan's artwork were transformed from a piece of paper to Peter's bare neck. His hand was sweaty, and he felt himself getting nervous for when it was his turn after. Morgan insisted they got the same one, because they were both protectors, and it would be cute to have matching tattoos. They didn't argue with her, she was her father's daughter, and even James, after only a year, knew she wouldn't back down. Ever.

James learned that the tattoo artist had done all of Peter's pieces, and was more than happy to explain the meaning of the bigger ones, when Peter just shrugged and said it was a piece of history. The one stretching along the young man's side was a tribute to the day he died on titan. With the orange glow, other planets in the distance, dust scattering the whole artwork. Big, round glasses lying on the ground, the death star from star wars in the sky, Tony's ARC reactor as a star, Books flying like birds towards the horizon. The horns of a devil and katanas tucked away safely in a corner, and a tiny ball of fire floating above them. Apparently it represented every loved one in his life at the time. Ones he thought were lost with him, or the people he felt guilty for leaving. 

The tattoo artist were obviously proud of his work, but gave all the credit to Peter, claiming it was all his idea, he just placed it on his body. The guy had dusted too, and met Peter in the soul stone, and they became close friends, kept each other company as they established a new life. James could understand the need they felt to keep in touch even after they were brought back, even if he mostly kept to himself and the ones he knew from Wakanda who dusted as well. He didn't seek out new friendships in the soul stone. He had lost so much already, and he doubted the world and was scared of what he was actually allowed to keep anymore. 

He didn't spend that much thinking about his time as dust anymore, he wanted so badly to forget the whole thing. He was happy now, and didn't wish for anything to change. He enjoyed every second of every day he got to spend with Peter and the people from his life who slowly infiltrated his own after about everyone else had left him. It was a gift really. He was so grateful for it all, and yet he couldn't wrap his head around what he had done to deserve it. 

Didn't mean he wouldn't appreciate it, cherish it. Nurture it. And he would grasp at it to his last breath. 


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, nerves, forgiving. The beginning of happily ever after.

  
"We don't have to go, y'know. If you don't want to..." James was leaning against the door frame to their bedroom, watching his husband adjusting his tie in the mirror. "You don't owe him anything" Peter looked at him, raised eyebrow and lips pressed on top of each other.

"Of course we do. I can't keep avoiding him. He spent so much time trying to make up for his mistakes, and he deserves a chance." Peter didn't mention the fact that he missed his mentor/father figure. Or the fact that the man was growing old, and wanted to be there for his last years. He hated himself for taking so long to reach out, and even when he did, their relationship was strained. The least he could do was show up at his wedding. "Get dressed, I'll get Nova ready." He kissed his husband on the cheek as he passed him in the door, and went on the hunt for their daughter, who appeared to just vanish every time they were supposed to leave the house.

"Nova! Get down from there! You know the rules. We walk on the floors, not the ceilings. We need to get ready. Morgan's gonna kill us if we're late!" The five year old rolled her eyes as she stared down at her father standing with his hands on his hips, frowning up at her. "What are you even doing up there?"

"I wanted to think. It's quiet up here." She crawled along the ceiling and down the wall, coming up in front of her dad, smiling innocently, and tilting her head to the side. The chestnut hair standing up in all directions. "It's quieter. Not quiet. It's never quiet." 

"I know, honey. I'm sorry. Remind me to pack your ear buds, okay?" He gave the girl a sympathetic look. He knew all too well what it was like to hear everything all the time, and he cursed himself time and time again for his stupid spider DNA and the fact that his kid was going to grow up with it too. They knew it was a chance of it happening when they decided to get a surrogate, but James was so persistent in the idea, and the girl from his dreams all those years ago never really left his mind. "Let's get dressed, I bet you'll be the most beautiful girl in the whole wedding!" 

"Even prettier than the bride?" She skipped ahead and ran into her room, eyeing the dress Morgan had brought her for the occasion. Baby blue silk with a bow around the waist, reaching her knees, and puffy sleeves. Morgan had insisted, claiming the two men didn't know how to dress nice even if their life depended on it. She had taken them to a tailor, to fix suits for both of them and got the dress for Nova made just for her with one of May's old clothes. It was gorgeous, and Peter couldn't help the emotional tear threatening to escape its imprisonment as he looked down at his most precious jewel swinging around in the silk, testing the flow of the fabric as she moved. 

*

"Pete! You're on time! Wow!" Morgan grinned, looking absolutely stunning in her own baby blue dress, black stiletto heals, and her dark brown hair laying graciously on her shoulders. She looked like a mirror of her mom, as she walked towards the little family. 

"Hey, princess. You look beautiful! Sure the bride won't be jealous?" 

"Nah. She looks amazing, and has absolutely nothing to worry about. But thanks!" James came up to her with Nova on his arm, giving her a warm hug. "Hey, James. I knew I could make you look human. That suit is just..." She shook her head in a mix of amazement and disbelief, before she stole Nova and took off to show her around, yelling over her shoulder that Peter should go talk to her dad, and make sure he didn't escape.

Peter knocked on the door with the letters GROOM written on it, waiting patiently for someone to open or tell him to enter. The stuttering voice from inside made him nervous of what he would find, but couldn't help the smile on his face when he opened the door, seeing Tony sprawled out face down on a sofa, and Rhodey leaning against the wall, looking all kinds of frustrated. His face lit up with hope when he saw Peter entering, and gestured wildly with his hands in Tony's direction. Silently screaming for help.

"Hey, Tony. You look a little under dressed for the occasion. You lost your tux?"

"I'm too old for this, Pete..." he mumbled into the cushions underneath him, not bothering to even shift his head a little to make his voice a little more understandable.

"You'll look a lot younger if you stop wallowing in you own self pity and get dressed. Come on. Or I'll send for Morgan." At that, Tony perked his head up. At least his face was cleaned up for the big day. His trade mark goatee didn't have a single hair out of place and his salt and pepper hair was freshly cut and fixed.

"What am I doing, kid?"

"You're getting married. Get up. And I'm not a kid." He offered a playful smile and grabbed the older man's arm, lifting him to his feet. "Get dressed." He ordered and shoved him into the bathroom.

"So, how's life? Haven't seen you in a long time." Rhodey took a seat in the newly abandoned sofa while Peter looked around the room, finding Tony's watch and cuff links for when he emerged from the other room.

"You know. As fantastic as it can be with a five year old who prefers to stick to the ceiling." He shrugged, but his face gleamed with happiness. 

"Yeah. Remember when we had to chase you down with a broom after you ran off with the remote at movie night. Kinda serves you right to have to deal with it too, I guess." Rhodey chuckled a little at the memory, and Peter just shook his head. "Just wait till she reaches puberty. Please call so I can laugh at you?" 

"I'll probably just hand her over to Morgan if she gets insufferable. I can't believe she's off to college soon. Can you?"

"Kid... There was a time I couldn't even believe my own ears when Tony told me you drunk dialed him. I still have a hard time believing you're not still the fourteen year old I met in Germany."

"Yet, here he is. thirty-five, CEO of his own company, married with a kid. What happened?" Tony came to view, looking as handsome as ever, in his perfectly tailored tux. His hair was more salt than pepper now, and he had a few more lines decorating his face. But he did not look at all like a sixty-five year old man. 

"Life happened. Look at you! See. Cidney's gonna swoon when she sees the handsome man she's marrying!" 

*

It was a small ceremony, with just the closest friends and family. Sam, Wanda and Vision were there, along with Carol Danvers and Thor. Pepper was there with her husband, and Rhodey, Happy, Peter, James and Nova. May would have been there if she was still alive, and she would have cried along with Morgan, giving Tony her warmest smile and assuring him that everything was okay. Cidney's two best friends were there, and her mom. It was perfect. Peter took pictures of everyone during the whole night, and had promised Ned and MJ to tell them all about it. 

Morgan had basically kidnapped Nova for the evening, and made sure she had a good time in a place filled with boring grown people talking and drinking. She even got to taste the icing of the cake before everyone else. Nova didn't know Tony that well, she had only met him a couple of times, but she and Morgan spent a lot of time nagging Happy, giving him enough exercise for a lifetime to come. 

Ned came to pick up Nova sometime after dessert though, so Peter and James could enjoy the wedding to the fullest, and even if neither of them could actually get drunk, it was a free bar, and they certainly tried. 

"Having fun?" Tony stood behind Peter, but Peter already knew he was coming. He recognized the heart beat anywhere, even after many years apart, and he could hear it a mile away. 

"Yeah. What about you? Happy?" He snapped a photo of the man where he stood, smiling shyly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything. I wound't have been here if not for you. So thanks."

"What do you mean?" Peter had no idea what to think of the statement. He didn't know Cidney, and was pretty sure he had nothing to do with their relationship. But it could be the alcohol buzzing comfortably in the back of his head, helping him forget a detail or something.

"After... the Incident, if you hadn't done what you did, I don't think I would have met her. I think I'd still be pining for you in some way." Ah. The Incident. and yes, it clearly needed a capital I, and the few times it were referred to, they never mentioned any detailed about anything. And usually that was fine, but right now, Peter had no idea what exactly he did. His confusion must have shown, because Tony chuckled a little, and squeezed his shoulder. "You kept your distance. You planted your feet, and you stayed there. I'm used to getting my way. And it broke me for a long time, missing out of your life. But Barnes was right. It wouldn't have been good for either of us if I had stayed in your life at that point. I would tell myself you needed me. And FRIDAY would scold me for wanting to know what you were up to. And then you got married. And I just knew I had to let go. I needed you in my life. And I would love to get to know your little girl, too." 

Peter didn't know what to think. He definitely didn't know what to say, and stood there for a while, gaping like a fish. How was he even supposed to react to that?

"uhm - oh- okay. You're welcome.. I guess?" 

"I would very much like to know your husband, too. If he would let me."

"That, you would have to talk to him about. But I bet he would love a fresh start. This isn't some things-to-do-before-I-die-bullshit, right? You're not dying?"

"No, I would not go through the extra stress of getting married if I was dying, Pete. But I don't want to miss any other big events in your life. Or small, for that matter. I want to be there." Peter just stared. Nodded. Took in what was given to him. But he couldn't really wrap his head around it all. It had been ten years. eight with as good as no contact what so ever, and two with a couple strained conversations and awkward dinners. But if he could choose, he would love to have Tony back in his life more permanently. If not as a father, then as a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I really enjoyed writing it, but all stories comes to an end eventually. 
> 
> xoxo MissHyggli


End file.
